Chastity in Spades
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: AU. She, an uncelebrated geisha. He, a ruthless nin. In their first encounter, there was rugged leather and cotton. The second time, she wore silk. Neji/Hinata
1. the first year

_Trying out an (historic?) AU to see if I can pull it off. A bit of Gaara love too because that man is wonderful. _

* * *

_((_**the first year**_))_

She, an uncelebrated geisha. He, a ruthless nin.

_an unlikely match_

* * *

It was nearing late evening when shops chased away the last of its customers.

With a plain yukata to guise her, Hinata gingerly covered the basket with a small cloth. The fruit and meat were not as fresh as its morning counterpart, but there was little time during the day to obtain it. "Leave the lowly tasks to us," the servants had implored.

But she was insistent. She needed fresh air from the confines of walls and noises that plagued her every day, especially after she had committed yet another mistake the night before as the geisha performed. Another had gracefully smoothed over the error and she couldn't raise her head till the end of the dance.

Hinata pushed past the dwindling crowds. "There's been another murder," they said grimly.

"It's because the nobles are fighting for the emperor's favor," one spat.

"I hear the Nara clan has moved in as well. Lord Jiraiya must have paid a ton of gold to secure their service."

Hinata froze. She had heard of the infamous Nara clan, the masterminds responsible for the usurping of previous rulers. It was no wonder visiting nobles increased in number. "We don't need any more bloodshed," an elderly man snapped.

"But their nins aren't killers," a merchant defended. "I bet it's the Inuzuka nins responsible for this!"

"Is that why the lord of Sunagakure is arriving to settle new security measures?"

"Not unless the nins get to him first. The officers had to clean away the blood in the streets just last week."

Hinata touched her umbrella at the first sign of rain and hurriedly made her way to a housing district near the river, where she was sure no one would be.

…

There was someone else here, Neji sensed.

The body he held dropped motionless to the ground. He narrowed his eyes to see through the sheet of heavy rain. Commoners had vacated to their houses, doors and windows locked tight. But he heard a gasp and the frantic splash of footsteps leaving. A bamboo umbrella and woven basket lay collapsed nearby.

His vision warped to chakra lines and sighted the outline of a body running away.

With ease, Neji intercepted the pathway. He destroyed part of the cemented walls, throwing a block of it in the course of the fleeing figure. Whoever it was stumbled and he was there to grab thin shoulders from escaping. The pounding of rain disguised a scream and Neji was indifferent to it.

His arm wrapped around the front to plant a kunai in when it met an ample amount of soft resistance. Neji frowned. His wrist touched something firm and he twisted the weapon before it touched skin. A large chest only signified it was a woman in his arms. He yanked her around, swinging the kunai to her throat and was about to snarl a warning when her startled eyes met his.

Neji stilled.

Her white stare was muddled with fright. In the silence, her heavy breathing fanned his face. She flinched when Neji pushed her bangs back and found no markings. _An outcast?_ He nearly lowered his weapon. She looked helpless, a trait the Hyuuga found lacking.

He ran a critical eye down her figure. She wore a plain robe, the cotton so frail his strength had ripped a hole by her shoulder. He encountered female nins dressed the same. "Who sent you?"

"N-No one."

His fingers gripped it tighter. Alarm raced through her. She struggled and pushed him away just then, and attempted to run.

The Hyuuga clan would never take opposing sides of the same objective. Which meant the woman was clearly an outcast. The rain dampened her long hair and her face was scratched by his rough handling, but he would have remembered her if she was banished. He put away the kunai and took off the leather gloves. Her skin was already bruised and if he had to kill her, fewer markings were required.

He followed her easily and jumped down to catch her. His bare hand covered her mouth and a scream choked in her throat. "Your timing is unfortunate."

She frantically searched his face. "I-I don't know who you are," she pleaded. "Please, I was returning," she breathed because he pressed her body tighter, "back h-home."

It confirmed his initial deduction; she was banished from the clan. The only Hyuuga members present in Konoha were from his group. Protocol dictated he needed to erase a witness, but it was irksome to kill a distant kin and from her poor appearance, she was struggling to live. If there had been a ring on her finger, he would have killed her and hunted her husband down. Yet there was none and meager amounts food was present in her fallen basket.

"You won't utter a word of what you witnessed tonight," he warned her softly, gliding a hand down her trembling throat.

She shook her head once. He stepped back.

She eyed him uneasily and inched around him. He stared back, wanting to pry more out of her. As if she could sense it, she hurried away and disappeared around the corner.

He was curiously tempted to follow her when a dark voice stopped him. "Have you finished?" Genma said testily.

Neji closed his eyes to rid of the Byakugan, made a noncommittal grunt, and walked away.

"I will inform our lord of your success."

…

He was in the area to find his next target when he saw her again through the wooden windows of a noble's house.

An unusual coloring had caught his eye and he saw a woman with pink hair, dressed in flashy colors, laughing. A table board was placed in front of her as she spun a tale of wonders that drew the men in. Then his eyes slid to the woman beside her, clothed in darker subdued colors. It matched the hue of her hair and contrasted against her pale neck.

Neji stopped. Woman's hair didn't interest him, but this particular one in recent memory tugged at him. It was too dark for him to differentiate the color, but they were close enough for him to recognize it.

He waited until her face turned. When she finally did, his interest spiked.

Her eyes could never be mistaken; it was pale, almost unseeing to the crowd before her. A small smile on her lips transformed the face he remembered. But she was dressed finely in silk, hair styled with ornaments. Completely unlike the first time he saw her. He thought she was a peasant, a slave trying to escape.

Neji cloaked himself in the shadows.

The hours dwindled and a woman occasionally disappeared through the curtains to be replaced by another. But she remained there, averting her eyes as the women around her practiced the art of entertainment. Neji tilted his head. She was undoubtedly beautiful, more so than her companions. She had attracted the attention of only one man and by no means was he deterred by her silence, going by his eyes flickering down her chest.

She was clearly timid and he questioned if it was an act to allure customers. The thought came suddenly and Neji frowned.

"Neglecting your duties?" a mild voice guessed beside him. Neji ignored him. He leaned forward. "The geisha?"

It pleased him when she settled on the other side, shielding her face from exposure, until he realized the lord of Sunagakure had summoned her to his side. Neji eyed the nobles with annoyance. "Why is our lord among them?" he asked instead.

"Surely you were told of his schedule?" he said dryly, watching their unashamed lord entice a geisha to a dance.

"He is a disgrace."

"Agreed," Yamato said easily. "But our lord is no fool. Is that what draws your eyes, Hyuuga?" he asked, draping an arm over his shoulder.

He shoved him away, keeping his eyes on her lest she disappeared behind the curtains.

"Gai is among the guards. You needn't worry," was the sarcastic jab.

He hadn't even noticed the man in the room. "Then there is reason to worry."

"If you want one of the geisha, wait until midnight." At his silence, Yamato continued, "The Madame of the place operates a high-class brothel after hours as well. If you're lucky, she'll be one of them." Neji remained blanked. "With the pay from our lord, you can definitely afford it." The older man disappeared with a wry look that was sure to rouse the interest of others. Irritation lined his mouth but there were more important matters to handle.

He allowed one last look. Her eyes curiously flicked to his direction and he froze, but then she looked away.

Neji thought about it and made a decision.

…

It was daunting to entertain the ruling family of Sunagakure.

"Sabaku no Gaara, lord of Sunagakure!"

The lord was younger than his brother, but held an authoritative air that made one bow immediately at the sight of him. One look at the dark circles around his eyes and Hinata refrained from shrinking. It was temporary, for Sakura had captured their attention.

They were not as unruly as she anticipated, Hinata reflected as the hour passed.

But when the festivities began, she felt like a decorative piece to admire and never to engage with. She had served drinks and exchanged small talk, but largely remained invisible when they saw her eyes. Only the young lord deigned to watch her, unnerving her and Hinata stayed close to the walls.

"Is the lady well?" a masculine voice mused and Hinata raised a pot to his glass. She resisted from hunching her shoulders at his wandering eyes. "Am I so tedious?" he continued and she dodged his reach. She adjusted her sleeve to conceal the fingerprints wrapped around her wrist. It was only a few days ago but the marking had yet to disappear.

The man was getting rowdy and she was reluctant to call the guards. They appeared stone-faced and reeked of death with weapons concealed here and there. It reminded her of the nin she encountered and it made her cringe each time one was near.

"Our lord summons you," a deep voice called. Hinata looked up and saw the guard tense in bewilderment. She lowered her gaze and followed him to the front.

_A beloved ruler despite rumors,_ Hinata remembered from gossip.

She curtsied before him.

"You do not talk." It was a statement than a command, she realized after a moment of silence.

"Does my lord wish to speak with me?" she began, finding the courage to smile.

He stared unblinkingly. She struggled not to break away. His fingers moved in the air and an attendant laid down a string instrument. Though his response mortified her, Hinata obliged, finding her place away from him when his voice stopped her. "Stay beside me."

"Yes, my lord."

Though no words passed between them, she was rewarded with an extravagant amount of gold coins and jewelry when they left.

"He likes you!" Sakura proclaimed.

Hinata took in the praise silently. With her success, the Madame had eyed her strangely and dismissed her after a celebratory feast. She needed to rest after withstanding the unnerving presence of the lord of Sunagakure, they told her. He never talked, but he was strangely aware of her mood and provided other entertainment for her to perform. It allowed her to practice her skills, but it was difficult with him watching.

Because it reminded her of a white disquieting gaze, always lurking in the shadows. Hinata shook off a shiver and wished paranoia hadn't plagued her. But questions prowled in her head, of the killer who spared her, who was rendered speechless as she was when their eyes were mirrored reflections of the moon.

It was the only instance she met someone whose pupils were the exact likeness. Only she could not learn more of it lest he slit her throat and she was certain she was allowed to live because of it.

Hinata brushed her hair, freeing it from its restraints. The others had already retired for the day and she was among the few that practiced another type of work in the night. She rubbed a plain silk garment given her to by the Madame, Tsunade she was called, to repress her among the skilled courtesans.

"Watch them," she was told when she reached adulthood. "Learn the art of seduction, how easily men can succumb. As a geisha, you will learn how to keep them at bay while protecting the fragile male ego."

"I will have to…?"

"You will not be a regular," Tsunade assured. "But perhaps with very few exceptions, you will experience it."

That was nearly a year ago.

Something prickled her skin and Hinata closed the only window in the room.

...

Tsunade stopped by nights later with a dark look on her face. "Someone is requesting you."

She bit her lip. It was not often she was called and with Tsunade's kindness, what little customers she had were not overtly cruel. Her countenance was too gentle to be in the work and it was with great reluctance that Tsunade included her among the skilled courtesans to learn their abilities.

She held a tray with a hot towel and steaming drink when she entered. At the corner of her eye, a figure stood cloaked in darkness. Even when he remained quiet, she didn't look. Not even his shadow registered to her and Hinata was beginning to worry at how little his presence commanded.

"Good evening, sir," she greeted quietly.

"Come closer."

She flinched. "May I interest you in a drink?"

"No."

A sudden loud bang hit the door, followed by a shout. Hinata started, lifting her head and met pale eyes coolly fixed on her. Recognition crossed through her and she panicked.

The tray stumbled to the floor and she quickly collected its contents, hands working frantically. She couldn't summon her voice. Her hair fell like a curtain, shielding her face and Hinata calculated the distance to the door. She swallowed. "Forgive me, sir. I will –"

"You will stay."

When she looked up, he was on one knee in front of her, trapping the excess spill of her robes, preventing her from moving. A wild thought passed through her; she could shed the robe and make a run for it, scream, anything to distance herself, but the urge fled when she noticed something. His hair was long, she thought distantly before her gaze dropped. He pushed her chin up. She trembled and couldn't look. A cold metal glinted when he shifted. The tray nearly shook. "I – I have not alerted anyone."

White eyes stared back. "You wouldn't be here if you did."

Noises still filled the corridor and she took comfort in it, hoping witnesses would stay his blade. He let go and she hurriedly retreated to the corner of the room. She laid down the tray. "How... did you find me?"

"As long as you know about me, you cannot hide."

The guttural tone of it sharpened her senses. "Then," she said shakily, "you won't kill me?"

"No."

She breathed easier. But there was a sort of bloodlust coming from him and Hinata stared down. "Then why are you here?" she whispered.

A calloused hand folded over hers and his large body pressed hers from behind. "You should know."

* * *

"Who was that man yesterday?" Sakura asked.

She twisted the hem of her robes. "I don't know."

It was too dark to see him, but the muscles flexing beneath her hands was enough to know he was a powerful nin. But he was gentle when they first touched. "Are you a virgin?" he had murmured, leaving kisses by her breasts.

"No," she had mumbled and prepared herself for a rough night.

He only grunted and continued touching her.

It was unusual to her because from the slight experience she gathered, customers went straight for the deed. But this man lingered and discovered her pleasure, shocking her when the first climax rocked her body. He didn't stop there and was particularly fascinated with her chest, and there was no shame in his touch as his hands roamed her body. Then when she was exhausted and sated, he propped her on her hands and knees and she couldn't think thereafter.

Ino Yamanaka pulled and twisted her hair in a fashionable style. She was a foreign beauty that attracted noble men and too expensive for the average client. "I didn't see him, but his voice was so cold. I was worried for you, Hinata."

"He didn't harm me," she assured her.

"Didn't sound like the type of man to indulge in a small affair."

"Probably why he came at night." Tenten snorted. "After all, Tsunade-sama operates the geisha house and brothel."

"But she rarely allows customers to be with Hinata."

"She isn't a skilled geisha as you, Ino," Tenten reminded. "How else can Hinata generate income while she's in training?"

Hinata had a feeling the exchange had to do with his intimidating appearance. One look at him and the Madame had to know he was no ordinary man seeking pleasure.

"I did not even see him leave," Ino said suspiciously. "And all the customers pass by my hallway."

Hinata couldn't reply and helplessly looked down. She was tired after their sexual encounter, but fear still lingered. She waited for him to stand and leave, whether to deliver another threat for her silence or a wordless departure. But sleep quickly claimed her and the last sight was of him lounging by the window, still watching her.

"He was very considerate," she had to utter at their expectant stares. "It didn't hurt," she finished in a mumble.

"He pleased you too?" was the incredulous response. She could only nod her head. "Was he a scholar? A wayward monk?"

His body definitely didn't suit those types of work. "I don't know," she repeated.

"Did you get his name?"

She flushed. "He didn't… talk too much."

They nodded understandably.

…

Neji shrugged off the building discomfort in his shoulder.

He should have let another nin handle the targets. He was still sore from a long fight with a Sound nin the day before.

Then his mind wandered to the woman who helped ease his tension nights ago.

While he found incredible satisfaction with her, it only deepened her mystery. No matter the answers he found, she presented more blanks that never fit in place and Neji found it was difficult to banish her from his life. He had sated the need of her body and though he indulged in her passion, it only strengthened his resolve.

An untalented geisha by day and a shy lover by night if the money was right. The Madame was surprisingly unwilling to sell that particular woman's service, but with a considerable amount of gold and, near the end of his patience, a veiled threat, she was his that night.

"Don't harm her," was the warning before he was left alone.

A veiled genjutsu over his face shielded his identity but he dispelled it once she stepped into the room.

She wore little face paint, her long hair flowing freely down her waist. Her attire was not as extravagant, but he later discovered the silkiness of it as he slipped it off her. When his hands touched her body, he noted from her genuine surprise that it was the first time she was feeling pleasure in the act. It made him relentlessly pursue her climax several times until her eyes glazed over and when they finally joined, the feel of her knocked the breath out of him.

It wouldn't be the only time he sought her, Neji concluded.

No one spotted the shadow in the roof staring down at the windows of the establishment. He had a rest day after reporting their enemy's movements and successfully cutting down their numbers. The one called Naruto invited him for drinks, but he declined.

He spent it watching her. During the day, there was no event for her to attend and she danced with the rest on a private floor. And when night came, she was among the coy courtesans. Ever since their second encounter, she was tense and uneasily glanced at the shadows. She rarely looked anyone in the eye nor did she entice men to come to the entrance.

From his place, he made out the words from their lips.

"_How much for that one?"_ and "_I'm tired."_

When she retired for the day without being called, he curiously watched as she retreated to a room at the back of the building. The Byakugan crept into his eyes. He rounded past street lights and tiled roofs, learning with disinterest the rooms where the courtesans and geisha frequented.

She was closing the door behind her.

He hid within the tall trees. She was alone and he observed as she prepared to sleep.

He decided not to inform the clan Head just yet. There was much to learn about her.

…

He came a second time.

He dropped down into her room from a considerable height and Hinata nearly cried out, backing to the wall.

His stare flicked down to the basket in her arms. "Food?"

She tensed and expelled a shaky breath. "No. This is my –" and wonder was in his eyes as she reddened and cut off from speaking. She hid it beneath the covers. "My necessities," she finished awkwardly. "I... haven't told anyone," she said, guessing the reason of his visit.

He remained silent and Hinata feared her pounding heart could be heard. His eyes roved over her small room. It was the first time she saw him clearly. He was dressed in black. The armor he wore only covered his torso and leather guards were on his arms and knees. She veered away from his concealed weapons. She had felt the bulge of it when their bodies touched. And his eyes were white, just like hers. She clutched her fingers. "Would you like a drink?"

"No."

An instrument on the desk drew his interest. She touched the strings and gently played a slow piece. When she dared to look, he paid rapt attention to her fingers and suddenly met her eyes.

She faltered. Silence reigned and he wouldn't leave. Hinata swallowed and remembered her lessons. "How," she ventured to ask, "was your day?"

"Remarkable." His lips set in a line and he looked away when he asked, "And you?"

It struck her speechless and she cleared her throat. "It was uneventful," she said quietly. His hands flexed and their night together surfaced; how he touched her body, how he gripped her hips as he pushed into her. Hinata reddened and she was certain he could read her thoughts as his lips curved. "Did… Did you inform the Madame?" she asked timidly.

"I didn't come for that," he said and she flushed.

She didn't know why he kept staring. If it was like their first time, then she braced herself to be pulled in suddenly by him and be thoroughly ravaged without any indication. It wasn't foolhardy to expect it, Hinata reasoned, despite his declaration. Nins were not bound by laws.

A chess board hit her foot when she moved and Hinata bent down to fold it back, missing his sudden interest in her figure. "You are a geisha yet sell your body in the night."

She hesitated. "The Madame cannot afford to teach a student like me the full arts." Which explained her double guise as a courtesan. He touched the pouch containing his weapons and Hinata paled. "I – May I interest you in a match?" she asked, making an excuse to distance herself.

"No."

She froze when he was appeared behind her. "Am I your only visitor today?" he asked lowly. Ashamed, her head nodded once. "And the days I was not here?" She couldn't answer but her silence was enough. "I see."

She nervously eyed the floors. She wasn't the best lover that was worth the excessive gold coins Tsunade priced her at and perhaps it was obvious to him, but there was nothing in her circumstance that proved favorable. If he expected more, then it only sent her in a wreck of nerves.

She turned around to apologize but he was gone.

…

It was weeks later when they gathered as the holidays passed.

"Our schedule finally allows us to rest!" Sakura shouted, dropping to a low chair. "I cannot sing and dance any longer."

"At least you can sleep at night," a red-haired woman with glasses snapped.

"Because that's what you are best at," Sakura mocked. "Laying there while a man ruts above you."

There was a chorus of growls. "Tsunade-sama won't be pleased if we begin fighting," Tenten intervened.

"She treats us extremely well," Rin added and Hinata wondered why Ino suddenly left the room, a sort of scroll tucked in her bosom.

"Did you know Sabaku no Gaara requested for us once more before he left?" Sakura said smugly.

"No doubt for Hinata," they teased and she nervously dug her fingers in the rugs.

A man with silver eyes constantly occupied her thoughts to take notice. It should have relieved her that she hadn't seen him again since that night in her room.

"Did that man return again?" they asked her.

Her eyes cast down. "No."

* * *

Neji leaned against the wall and waited for the deliberate knock of cement above him. "What is our lord demanding now?"

"He doesn't like the silence from Otogakure."

"I have not seen any Sound nins recently," Neji agreed.

"He wants you to scout their borders."

A loud drumming drowned out the rest of the words. He turned his head to the sound of adoring cries and music. "I will leave in a week."

"Perhaps a little earlier."

There was a procession. The foreign geisha he sighted from before was the one being celebrated. "Our agreement was based on concessions," he said absently. "I won't yield."

An irritated sigh. "You Hyuuga nins are proud as usual."

There weren't any other women that caught his eye. "I already have an assignment tonight," he said. "And to demand more is foolhardy. You can tell our lord I will submit the report in his hands when I fulfill it."

He left it at that. Neji navigated to the rooftops and as he pushed up the pipes, his shadow fell over the alleyways. The crowds were all focused on the parade. He was about to situate himself comfortably in the darkness when he heard a shuffle. He looked down and met astonished white eyes staring back up at him.

Her lips parted and he thought there was a glimmer of happiness in her shy smile. It had been a long time since he had seen her and returned her stare, reacquainting himself with her beautiful features.

It was too short of a moment before panic came over her once more as her friend approached. She hurriedly shoved her away before she could look up and see him. They bumped into a meat cart and hastily recollected themselves.

"There was a wild animal," she explained with reddened cheeks.

"In the market place?" her companion exclaimed.

He watched with amusement until the vendor began shouting. He gripped his sword and became irritated as Kou signaled him to move forward.

Neji memorized the butcher's face, still red and shouting, before departing.

…

Chakra retreated from his hands and Neji pushed the body away.

"Done?" Shikamaru asked, appearing beside him. "Good work." He surveyed the bodies, crossing names in a scroll. A large man with a white apron draped at his front was among the dead. "Civilian casualty?" He sighed. "I thought you were careful."

"He was too loud," Neji dismissed.

He rolled the paper and shrugged. "Our lord wants three more heads."

"I will retrieve them by the end of the year."

He left.

He detoured two streets away and traveled where the street lights couldn't reach him. "Are you free tonight?" Kiba finally asked, jumping down from a tree. "Our lord is rewarding us with drinks and women."

Neji didn't stop.

"Your lose!" he shouted at his retreating back.

…

Hinata nearly dozed as the night cooled the summer air.

"Not much customers today," a woman with glossy hair sighed.

Hinata was grateful for it.

Her thoughts only revolved around the mysterious man who had visited and bewildered her twice. She was very aware of his hidden weapons, a cold reminder that she was at his mercy. But it never quite seemed like that anymore, not when he held her with fervency and passion for one night and careful consideration the next time they met. When she attended Ino's procession, something made her wander into the empty alleyways and she searched the shadows. A dark form passed over her and when she looked up, he was there. Their eyes met and it was a reminder all over again, that he was a man who killed many yet spared her.

She wondered when she would see him again.

A flash of silver eyes and dark hair beneath a bamboo hat walked down the street. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. He made his way to the entrance and she couldn't break her gaze away until he disappeared inside.

Sakura burst in. "Hinata, quick, you must see what I– why are you smiling?"

"I'm not," she quickly denied.

Her stare bore into her. "It's him!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh, where's Ino? She must see!"

With growing horror, the foreign beauty peeked through the door. "Hinata's mysterious man is here?"

"No!" Hinata cried, rising. They eyed her in astonishment. "I-I don't want him to see you."

"Your breasts are the biggest," Ino reminded, walking forward to expertly shove down the front to bare her chest. "You don't have to worry."

Hinata quickly covered herself. She was still not as beautiful. It was because of her procession that Hinata had found him again, watching the parade.

"Men love breasts. Why do you think Tenten doesn't have as much customers other than that weird guy? Even though she says she decided on only having one patron, it's an excuse–"

"Hey!"

The doors slid open. Tsunade nudged her head. "Hinata. He's requesting for you again."

…

It wasn't like before.

There was no uneasiness this time. It was intimate and slow, almost lazy, when he leisurely pressed between her thighs, his mouth touching hers. His kisses were another surprise because he had not kissed her lips before. It wasn't something she was used to, but he was patient. When she relaxed, they parted and he told her, "Open your mouth." She did and gasped as his tongue slipped inside.

She trembled; heat was building below and she didn't know how to tell him. Too close she reached climax and he deliberately stopped, kissing her deeply. She tentatively returned his touch then clutched his shoulders when his hips flexed harder, again and again, and slumped when he slowed yet again.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Tell me your name."

She turned her face away. It's something she cannot divulge.

He coaxed it out of her with deliberate slow kisses then his forceful thrusts made her grasp the blankets, her body tensing as waves of pleasure came over her. "Hinata," she breathed.

He lifted them to sit up and she stared at him in wonder. He began moving again and she curiously undulated her hips in response and discovered something new. He liked it too, enough that he groaned and held her tightly. When he took over and she was panting again, he decided it was time. His fingers skimmed down her bare back. "How did you come to be here?"

She only told him because he was successfully persuading her. "I – I was told I wasn't fit to live with the family and was left here," she gasped.

He lowered her back down. "Family?"

Her chest heaved when he moved her legs further apart. "I… I don't remember."

And he must have been satisfied with that because he took her with sudden urgency. She couldn't match him, but he took care of her pleasure until they reached climax.

He was still there when she shied from him to put on a robe. She thought only passion calmed his bloodlust and not wanting the cold silence, she reached for the cup to offer tea again when she realized with surprise that he had actually taken the drink she offered for the first time.

"Your eyes," he finally said and she turned around, "are just like mine."

"What's your name?" she asked, touching the skin below his eye.

"Neji," he grated. "Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

Three months passed when he finally returned to Konoha.

He was restless.

Too many duties to fulfill and among them was Hinata, who presented the biggest obstacle. He was no closer to finding her identity and a woman with red eyes attacked him when he investigated. He had to put it off lest his work suffered and he didn't know where to place her among his priorities. She haunted him in the nights when he couldn't achieve fulfillment and a jealous rage gripped him often. Even though she assured him she rarely practiced a courtesan's work, it didn't stop him from gritting his teeth at the thought.

He swiftly made his way to her place. Adrenaline still coursed through him, the rush of battle never fading.

He couldn't be pleasant tonight.

The doors slid open and he waited until she was before him. Before a greeting even left her lips, he pulled her down and his kiss was rough and demanding.

"Wait, Neji," she gasped.

He didn't want to but she was trembling and he shoved her away, forcing his breathing to even. He disliked the way she watched him carefully. Neji ran a hand over his hair and thought to leave. She was the sole reason he was no longer level-headed. But she was there, touching his face. She was an understanding woman and he returned her kiss just as passionately. But he needed to secure something else from her.

He presented her with a gift when her eyes opened. "This is for me?" she asked, staring at a long box placed in front of her.

"Open it."

She tentatively reached for it. "A fan," she breathed, splaying it open. Careful inscription of ink drew trees and flowers across the delicate paper. "It's beautiful." He was fascinated with how carefully she touched it, reminding him of her own touch. "Steel?" she questioned, pinching it between her fingers.

"In case of unfavorable advances," he said tightly. He came closer. "But foremost, I want you to cover your face when I am away."

"The Madame will not allow it," she mumbled shyly when his fingers touched her cheek.

"She is compensated for the loss."

With a graceful snap of her wrist, it unraveled and she raised it beneath her eyes. "Thank you." It prevented him from seeing the redness of her face, but it must have inflamed him because the hardness of him brushed her thigh.

"Don't let anyone else see," he repeated by her ear.

She clutched it tighter. "I won't," she said weakly and he knocked it away and pushed her beneath him.

She received him without pause and the sounds she made gratified him. Neji smirked. He wasn't the only one who suffered. Then nothing else mattered because she became desperate and he was lost in her.

It was with great regret he had to depart when she finally slept. He needed to report to his lord. After he checked his gear, he finally allowed himself to look at her. Hinata lay peacefully, hair spread across the sheets. He couldn't examine what made his chest seize, not with the little time he had.

Something ruffled in the sheets caught his attention. A quick look confirmed she was undisturbed. He reached for it and pocketed it. As a courtesy, he folded her garment and sheets over her in return. He lingered, engraving the enchanting scene she made before quietly leaving through the window.

…

Hinata squirmed. He sipped tea that she prepared, the only drink he would ever accept. She looked up beneath her bangs. "Uhm, may I ask…"

"Ask."

"Did you," and her throat nearly dried from her words, "take anything belonging to me?"

He looked unruffled as ever. "Your time during the night."

She bit her lip. "I meant… something tangible."

"Your body." He wasn't making it easier for her and her face burned. "Anything else?"

It sounded like a challenge and she decided not to answer. After a moment, he came closer and their lips touched.

His hand reached into her clothing. It climbed higher and deeper and she fidgeted, making small noises that intrigued him. When he encountered the softness of her sex beneath her robes, Neji drew back.

She was heavily flushed and couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hinata."

"It was the only one I had left," she mumbled, "before I am allowed to do laundry." He grunted, suddenly more animated. She tried to be brave and hoped her voice was firm enough to demand, "I want it returned."

His lips curved against her skin. "No."

"But-"

He was thoroughly convincing moments later.

* * *

The lord of Sunagakure was back in Konoha. He had penned a request to Tsunade, wanting a private audience.

"Me?" she whispered.

"The young lord still remembers you!" Sakura shouted with glee.

Nerves heightened her color. The women fretted around her, fixing her ornaments and applying lip rouge. Ino was surprisingly more subdued, her eyes darting to the sky, as if checking for messages given by a bird. When their eyes met, Ino smiled and her skin prickled when she approached. "You will do well," she assured.

"Tsunade-sama will only indulge his request after our performance," Sakura said, furrowing her brows. "I wonder why we have to join."

But she was thankful for it. Though Neji was missing yet again, her embroidered fan was tucked inside her robes._ Will he be angry,_ she thought nervously. It was a success that she was able to secure her own work and obtain a possible patron. There were no promises made and she resigned herself in blindly hoping for the future.

They arrived in the evening and they hustled her to a private room before she appeared.

"He looked impatient," they told her slyly as they rotated dancers. "I heard the guards saying they were to be dismissed after our dance!"

It only dejected her. She decided to breathe in fresh air and sneaked past the curtains. Music and jovial shouts echoed down the hallway, but she paid no mind. The performance was coming to a close when she wandered behind the pillars, drawn by the play of shadows. She continued on and the clear night sky hid her.

A shadow moved in the corner of her eye and she found him crouched there by the window sill. There was a disquiet air surrounding him. She couldn't read his mood and the mask he wore watched her accusingly. Bloodstains on him didn't even register to her nor did the subtle clang of metal when she came closer.

"Neji?"

Finally, he touched her face through leather gloves and it drifted down to pull down her robes until it displayed the handle of the fan.

It must have appeased him because even though he withdrew, his head never shifted away from her face. He held his hand out. She took it without hesitation.

He carried her in his arms and the scenery rushing past them couldn't pull her eyes away from his face. There might have been shouts, a great blaze erupting behind them, but the winds cloaked the noise. Gradually, it quieted as they went further away. He ran effortlessly even with her weight and when he jumped to cross the buildings, she felt every ridge of his body tense each time. He ducked into a low roof near the borders and set her down.

The room was bare save for necessities, but it didn't interest her.

He removed the pins in her hair and in the ensuing silence as each dropped dully to the ground, neither looked away. Her long hair tumbled down neatly. He reached for a wash cloth dabbed with water and gently scrubbed away her face paint. One finger hooked the ribbon around her waist and pulled. It unraveled to the floor, baring her chest.

She gingerly touched his mask. When he didn't move, she reached behind his head and untied it. She held it delicately in her hands and marveled at the deep look in his eyes. He leaned down and they kissed slowly, growing hungry with each passing second.

He guided her to the bed and they fell, their mouths parting on impact, but they closed the gap once more. He never fully lay unclothed with her in their encounters. But as he eased off everything on him, Hinata shakily drew in a breath.

He was a powerful man, she always knew, and it was engraved in his skin.

Her back met cotton sheets that smelled of grass and rain. He settled over her, their hips fitting intimately. And they made love in all the ways they never did, thoroughly with a burning passion that they never discovered in her confined room.

The moon's glow shone on her hair and skin. "If I wanted to take you away, will you let me?" he murmured.

She shivered. There were too many matters to consider, but then he was kissing her. His white gaze was tinted with uncertainty when they parted. "If you'll have me," she said and he kissed her fingers.

"I will keep you safe," he vowed.

For once, he drifted to sleep. But she stayed awake, watching his face and touching his skin.

There were no promises made, but it was the closest admittance he would ever say and it renewed her wish to continue staying by his side.


	2. the end of the first year

_In short, I enjoy this type of setting. And yes, I reversed the meaning of the seals._

* * *

((**the end of the first year**))

_an unlikely incident_

* * *

The Kazekage was a wanted man, Neji deduced.

He was targeted this very night and Neji's team was assigned to the high roofs and sprawling garden. The Byakugan flared in his clansmen's eyes as they stood vigil in the shadows. Once their positions was assured, Neji met with the others. Their lord Jiraiya wanted to secure an alliance although to send three clans was excessive. Hours had gone by when they regrouped again. The man who led the Inuzuka brimmed with contained energy; the clan was said to possess beast spirits. Not that Neji was surprised, they were a little rowdy and proudly sank their sharp teeth into each other with enough drinks. "The Inuzuka are ready to engage," Kiba said.

"The Nara are stationed in the inner palace."

"The Hyuuga are on standby," Neji confirmed, lifting his mask. "They planned several preemptive strikes on all sides. Unfortunately, Nara, there are none left to interrogate."

"We can tell," Kiba drawled. "We also disposed of spies exchanging information." Music echoed down from the halls. "The Kazekage is not worried at all," he remarked with raised brows.

"It's the lord's private quarters," Shikamaru said. "He must have confidence in our abilities to not disrupt his festivities."

"Why was I not informed?" Neji snarled.

Shikamaru snapped the scroll closed. "Our lord forgot to mention it."

"He'll claim responsibility for any loss?" Kiba asked.

"He'd like to avoid that."

Kiba focused far off and lifted his nose. "Geisha, huh. Never thought the Kazekage was into them."

Neji stiffened. "Let's just get the job done," Shikamaru said tiredly.

They disappeared in the next second although the Nara leader took a leisure walk back. Neji jumped to the pillars, the space between the wooden platforms and crouched at a clever angle where the night hid him. The Byakugan showed there were many people congested in one large room. For a man renowned to be militaristic, this was careless given the nature of the threat. His team was closing in and the world returned to colors. He spied a familiar face, the woman with pink hair, entering the double doors. His gut twisted. Before he investigated, Neji signaled his team to another direction. They obeyed his command immediately, if not for a few puzzled looks and Kou especially with a stern look as Neji headed to the private wing.

A quick look and it relieved him that Hinata was not among the dancing women who hid their faces slyly behind colorful sleeves. He briefly wondered if Hinata warded off potential patrons with the fan he'd given her, if the generous gold Tsunade received from him had not.

He heard the murmuring among the women, "…he is not so handsome."

"But the country that he commands!"

A brunette that he vaguely recalled accompanying Hinata one afternoon spoke. "Yet for Hinata to attract such a noble…"

He froze.

"Leave it to Tsunade-sama to broker another deal for us to join," she said dryly. "More profit I suppose."

Fury powered his swiftness as he dashed past unknowing guards. To see her face after so long only slightly calmed him. A few weeks, might have been another month. Slightly, only because if he saw that she was here by the Kazekage's command then he didn't know how to confront her. He knew her daytime guise was necessary, but the night signaled dishonorable intent by the Kazekage.

_A private meeting_, he thought furiously.

He intercepted another set of nins climbing the walls. The music pitched higher with a rumbling of drums and Neji relinquished his weapon to use his hands. Remembering Shikamaru's late notice, he wasn't in a forgiving mood and allowed a few to pass. A trickle of feminine laughter emerged nearby. He gave it a second thought and maimed them in the back.

The moon hid behind the clouds by the time he was done. He backtracked and followed the trail of women weaving in and out of a hidden door.

There he found Hinata waiting alone. Her shoulders were rigid with tension and it mildly pacified him that she looked uneasy. There was too much face paint, her lips a little too red. He'd gotten that shade more than once when he kissed her endlessly. Still, to see her dressed up for another man had the rage slithering beneath his skin. He sent a passing glance over her attire – too many layers. Enough time for him to sink a blade in their backs before her body was bared. She always dressed lightly with him; the easier it was to feel her skin.

She quickly stood as the music droned slowly. She began moving towards the door and he was prepared to snatch her when she quickly detoured to the curtains and slipped past the guards. How they still kept the Kazekage alive was a miracle. He pursued her, guiding her path to seclusion as he moved through the darkness and she followed, her eyes flickering to where he might have been.

She was farther away now and a quick look with the Byakugan told him the Inuzuka clan engaged with the enemies on the far side. His unit was disposing of anyone trying to enter. And the Nara, capturing any weakened foe. With no one near, he finally revealed himself by the window sill and her breath caught.

"Neji?" she called, undertones of her soft-spoken voice riddled with anxiety.

He didn't answer, remembering their last night. She was particularly affectionate, as if wanting to convey her love, though Neji wasn't sure if it was. He stayed away too long this time but she was always happy to see him.

He shifted when she came closer. If she ever entertained the thought of pleasing someone else, the reach of his weapons was just by his hip. It didn't alarm her like before. Or maybe she just didn't notice when she finally stood before him.

He tested her faithfulness and reached to pull the garment down. Her body trembled, from his touch or fear, he didn't particularly care. The steel handle peeked from where it was tucked between her breasts and it appeased him immediately.

She sensed it, a deep breath escaping her and it was a fascinating sight with her chest in plain view. The rest can handle the intruders, he thought and offered her a hand, resolved to remind her that he was the only man in her life.

…

Tsuande measured her intently. "Sabaku no Gaara was attacked. Where were you, Hinata?"

"I was hiding in the streets," she mumbled, head down.

"You escaped unscathed?"

"No," Hinata said and showed her shoulder with scarlet lines, dried with blood. Neji had warningly punctured her skin, shallow cuts, when he asked her why she was at the Kazekage's residence. She was not frightened though he was very angry; Neji was not a conventional man and she knew his mood was of jealousy. Neji had calmed considerably when she assured him, "I care only for you." The confession was not lost on him. "I fell several times," she mumbled and lifted to show the red on her knees. When Neji had woken, his desires needed to be sated once more.

"You did not see anything unusual?"

The sun was still barely making its way to the east when she was back on the war-torn house, shocked at the wreckage. Once Neji made sure there was no threat with his back turned, he quickly departed. She had a feeling he was related to the incident. "No."

Tsunade twined her hands. "Ino is missing. I have three who are dead."

Her heart nearly stopped. She had reunited with Sakura, who was surprisingly furious. Their own guards were still searching for survivors. "I – I don't know what to say."

Rumors whispered Tsunade's age, but she still looked sharp as a hawk. "You couldn't have gotten out on your own. Was it that man?"

Hinata swallowed. "Yes. He saved me."

With growing anxiety, she caught the look Tsunade sent to one of her personal aides, a beautiful woman who went by the name Kurenai. Tsunade sighed long and hard, and it dispelled the aura she commanded earlier. "I figured you repaid that debt. I can't do anything if he's involved."

She feared to ask of their involvement with Neji. Instead, she said, "Ino-san… I thought she did not join?"

"Last minute arrangements." But Sakura hadn't asked for her when they were separated from the rest. The uneasy feeling returned. "You are dismissed, Hinata."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Hinata," the Madame called. "Tell everyone that they may not leave the compound for a week. As a precaution."

"Yes."

When she reached her room, Hinata collapsed on the bed. The sun was going to rise soon and the compound had quieted after several swooning instances. Tsunade fielded the questions in the privacy of her office and it was exhausting to be the last one questioned.

Only the thought of Neji made the night worthwhile. There was a deeper connection between them now. Though Neji was reluctant to return her so soon, she still had her duties. They argued; she, soothing and firm, and he, restless with a dark promise written in his eyes. She had seen him eyeing the ropes hanging by the hooks as she told him, "I have obligations to fulfill. As do you, Neji."

He was quiet the whole way back and the kiss he gave her was not gentle. It wasn't an ideal parting, but she necessarily didn't need any more romancing.

She dreamed of him, dark as the night, taking her someplace far.

…

Neji held the gaze of the lord of Sunagakure. The one who called for Hinata often. Twice to his knowledge. Maybe other times while he was away. More than enough for a man of his standing to know his intentions. "Our lord, the Kazekage," the servant introduced.

It must have been the first time he saw a Hyuuga; the powerful lord was only slightly unsettled with a clench of his fingers. "There's a Hyuuga woman that entertains me," he said plainly. Lord Jiraiya lifted his head and looked like he wanted to interrupt.

Neji forced his face to remain blank. "I have no obligation to inform you of anything."

"If we are to agree, I do not want any covert operations beside our agreement."

"Neji," his lord Jiraiya said.

"She is not associated with the Hyuuga," the words were said dully.

"Her eyes–"

"She cannot summon the Byakugan."

The ensuing silence challenged the ensemble. He disliked discussing the workings of the Hyuuga. The Byakugan was forever sealed when outcasts were discharged; now the Kazekage was privy to the information. The fact Neji was alone to confront him only eased his temper; he was resigned to inform his team about her, but that was for another time. "She still carries your blood."

"No Hyuuga would serve proudly outside of the clan."

"She is completely independent."

"Yes," he gritted.

An outcast Hyuuga as the mistress of the Kazekage was a very bad image. The fact it was Hinata sent his blood boiling. "Hiashi-sama will be grateful for your favor to the clan," he managed to put in eloquently.

He seemed to consider this. "I will reflect on it." It wasn't a complete affirmative, but his hesitation was enough. Sabaku no Gaara prioritized relations over mindless dalliances. Not that Hinata was one, Neji thought. There was commitment between them. Last night affirmed that. "I understand you were assigned to my protection," he said formally.

"What occurred was unprecedented and we failed to consider your enemy's persistence." From what he was briefed on by his team, a specialty group of nins set flames from a distance. "The Sound nins sought to disrupt your bills on reform changes. They consider you a threat to their operations."

"The Inuzuka didn't report that. There were more?"

"None were left alive."

"None of my people perished," he said. "When I return here again, I will ask for your service once more."

"Kazekage," his lord addressed. "The Nara has sensitive information for you."

"Send them in."

Neji bowed and settled back into the shadows as the wide doors opened. "Kazekage," Shikamaru greeted. "Forgive our failure. The Uchiha was an unexpected foe."

Disdain coated his voice. "The Uchiha sided with the Sound country?"

Neji cut his eyes to the Nara strategist. Shikamaru hadn't informed him. It was twice now and it didn't sit well with him. "I understand the Hyuuga clan is especially interested in their removal," the dastardly noble dangled. "Neji, you want to take over?"

"Of course, my lord."

He returned back to base and considered their next move.

The clans were scrambling to gather intel, the Kazekage's personal guards had hidden him away, and the Hyuuga were dissatisfied with withheld information. A nin called Kakashi was sent by their lord Jiraiya to settle with the officers demanding an explanation. He remembered Kiba wanting to claw them apart, still high on adrenaline. The Nara handled everything else. Neji scrubbed his face with a wash cloth. "Send Hiashi-sama a message. It's been two years since the Uchiha's were involved in a large operation."

"Yes, captain."

"Neji," Kou said discreetly. "You were gone for hours. Where were you?"

"I was in pursuit of a foe who knew too much. I destroyed their camp." Not that he was wrong. Neji had seen a hidden group skittering in the alleyways when he dropped Hinata off. The blood remained on him. "There have been more of them lately."

Kou didn't look convinced, but he couldn't discount it. The rest of his team was mollified, more focused on the arrival of the Uchiha clan. "What will we do now, Neji?"

"Get out what you can from any Uchiha you find."

* * *

He dropped into her room one afternoon. She was sewing her sandal straps when he did and it was quickly forgotten when he stalked towards her.

She panicked; there were many women today and they could intrude if they heard anything unusual, but Neji didn't care and there was something exhilarating in his steps like a fever, like he emerged victorious except she saw no signs of a fight and - and was he smiling?

She quickly put down her tools before he knocked it away and didn't risk saying his name when he hoisted her up. He carried her to the bed and unceremoniously deposited her on it. Hinata scrambled to rise before he climbed over her except all he did was yank her legs apart, and she bit her lip hard when his mouth descended and his hands eventually eased from her thighs when she stopped resisting.

Pounding footsteps from upstairs and an escalating commotion next door jolted her back. Neji paid no mind, lovingly building her into a climax that she couldn't stop.

"N-Neji," she pleaded, tears pricking.

He murmured something strange and it materialized to spread around her room like a thin layer of glimmering diamonds.

Ninjutsu, she realized.

"No one will know," he told her with a roguish look in his eyes.

Even with the guise cloaking her room, Hinata tried to keep quiet up until the moment he was inside her. Her cries drowned the noise and it was a rough coupling that sent her into an orgasm not too long after and he followed, shuddering above her.

He pulled away and fixed his belt, the look she glimpsed earlier still there. What happened, she wondered. He fastened her robe properly, his touch lingering and Hinata was too bewildered to shy away. He was here. Whatever the accomplishment, he chose to share it with her. "Neji," she said as his hands petted her, his face buried in her hair. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," he drawled and his affection warmed her. "Shouldn't have let you left," he murmured absently, kissing her lips.

She shivered. There was no telling what Neji planned back then and she was entirely certain she wouldn't have argued if he had been more persistent. "I'm glad you're here," she told him and felt the tremor from the deep sound of his throat. "With what happened, I thought… you wouldn't return for some time."

"Business," he dismissed. "It requires me to stay close. You returned safely?" She murmured a _yes_. "Good. There's been a development," he said carefully. "It may be possible the clients of your next performance will be targeted. Tell me their names." She said a few, his face never giving anything away. "If you overhear or notice anything unusual, you will inform me. But nothing that puts you at risk. Do you understand, Hinata?" She nodded and he kissed her once more. Happiness consumed her; if she managed to help him, then she wasn't so inadequate after all.

"Uhm, Neji," Hinata began when he was now leaning over her. "I – I was working on something."

He looked over. "I disrupted your work," he stated and stood to walk to her desk without another word.

She sat up, the aftermath still tingling. He was holding one sandal with a focused look and Hinata briefly wondered if he was going to take that too or propose another scandalous scheme in bed – she still couldn't touch her silk scarves without shivering – but he put it down and went back to her.

He kissed her softly this time. "When would you like me to visit you?"

It didn't register at first and her eyes fluttered in confusion. "I… You will be here?"

"Yes."

It was a rare boon and one entirely in her favor. She tried to rack through the schedules for the coming weeks. She couldn't intrude on his occupation during the day, though she was sure most of it occurred during the night and Neji visited her when he was done. Those nights, sometimes blood still coated him and he was rougher, driving her into ecstasy beyond compare. "Uhm…"

"You will be performing soon?"

"No." She couldn't tell him about the confinement. "Neji, if I choose the day, you may not be… available."

"I will be when you want me to," he said easily, combing her hair that curled on the sheets.

"Is the daytime inconvenient?"

He paused delicately and she fretted when his gaze went distant. "No," he finally said. "You'll have to tell me, Hinata."

"I…I can leave here sometimes." This he knew. She spent it in the marketplace, often for chores and rarely for dalliances. It was the end of a busy month that she went to the river to relax and that's where he left her as he raced towards his objectives. He remained silent and it gave her the initiative to continue. "I don't mind how long you can stay," she said, flickering her eyes to his once. "But I'd like to spend it with you."

"You will."

She brightened, her hands fidgeting to hold him. He noticed and invitingly wrapped an arm around her waist and she fitted into his embrace. "Then, next month?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon, Hinata."

He left, the invisible cloak disappearing from her walls.

Like all other times, Hinata wondered what agreement he had with Tsunade. His gift and declaration assured no other man touched her for the remainder of the year. But still she performed with others and served drinks to nobles. Her work was separated but Neji brooded some nights as if he knew.

But he didn't say anything and she didn't know how to ask.

He was a patron, she decided. The word sounded like poison but foremost, they were lovers. It was no longer based on pleasure; for whatever reason she intrigued him and there was a stronger need to remain by his side. She made her way to the desk and banged her knee on its leg.

"Oh, Hinata! You're finally awake," Sakura beamed, slamming the door open.

...

_The Uchiha_, Neji thought with distaste.

The notorious clan had originated from the Hyuuga decades ago before they hungered for more and mutated their power into the Sharingan. Still underwhelming compared to the Byakugan. Neji countered them, sinking his blade a little deeper than usual.

"Bastard," they snarled and weary of it, Neji cut their throats.

It was becoming his favorite tool, he decided, as the body count rose until he was the only one left standing.

"You will fall," one of them promised before his death and Neji filed away another task to investigate their presence. The clan Head and Elders were unconcerned so far, but the Uchiha were becoming persistent. Now that they sided with the Sound country proved their pesky tendency to acquire more power.

Neji briefly contemplated if he should remove their eyes to send back for further research. He crouched and turned over a body. If it was like the Hyuuga, a seal would completely erase the Sharingan after death. Every Hyuuga had one imprinted; his was on his forehead. An expected placement though the Main Family placed it elsewhere on its members. He thought of Hinata, with no seals or markings on her skin. He had thoroughly checked.

She had curiously eyed the insignia, but wisely never asked. He was too engrossed with her mystery to verify the first time. Decidedly, her chest was completely unmarked. Her back as well. In their second time, Neji discovered that it was very difficult to question Hinata coherently when she was beneath him. It was completely forgotten once it was certain her memory was too vague to recollect anything. That and she felt damn good climaxing around him. His determination quickly dwindled down to sexual curiosity; what made her gasp, how to make her body cradle him closer. Neji ultimately abandoned the inspection in their following encounters.

It was a late afternoon when he finally remembered to do so properly, after many instances of lovemaking, and he stripped her down. She lay completely vulnerable, so trusting of him. "Neji?" she had asked nervously as he struggled to decide where to start first. She was so beautiful and it drove him to distraction.

It was a memory too easy to be lost in because a voice shouted, "M-Murderer!"

A wooden crate collapsed and it exasperated Neji that he was caught once more by a wandering civilian. _Hinata_, he thought brusquely. His life would have been simpler had he killed her that night. She unknowingly wielded too much power over him. He discarded the thought and pursued the fleeing figure. He caught up easily and yanked the back of his shirt to the ground.

"No!"

Neji took a kunai out the same time and was about to deliver a quick death when the boy's features registered.

He recognized the young teen from trailing Hinata another time. He sold fruits for an old man and often pocketed some of the profit. With Hinata, the prices drastically decreased, a successful attempt that kept her returning. The youth fell over his feet trying to impress and gain her favor, only Neji had already taken it.

"Y-Your eyes are white. Like Hinata-" the words choked when Neji dug in a little harder.

He'd have to remind Hinata to never give her name freely. She never noticed the boy's adoration and it was a pitiful sight.

"Mercy!" he begged and Neji considered his importance to Hinata.

Her favorite fruit was only available in his vendor. He was also certain the boy wasn't among the few friends she considered, but there was a sort of fondness that was already there before Neji arrived in Konoha.

He pulled back the weapon from his throat and saw the flash of relief until Neji raised it to the youth's lips. He violently shook his head and Neji pressed on his chin until his mouth opened.

If Hinata favored him, then Neji can make some exceptions.

…

Hinata was in a predicament.

Her hair was getting longer. She combed her fingers down the length and thought of the coming season. While Tsunade allowed free choice of their hairstyles, she thought of Neji, with his long dark hair. He surely wouldn't notice a cut, though he did have a habit of clenching her hair in his hands. It was warmer in the day and she secured hairpins to cool her neck. "I'll wait," she told the hairdresser making rounds in each quarter.

"None for me," Tenten also said.

"Your patron?" Sakura slyly suggested.

"I just like the way it is."

Tenten's confidence reminded Hinata of her own indecisiveness. She wasn't groomed in the art of entertainment or lovemaking, but Neji didn't seem to mind. She wouldn't dare say aloud her desire to learn more.

Ino would gladly teach her, but she was not here. "It's been a week. I fear Ino has been taken," Sakura confided in her.

"Tsunade-sama has capable runners. They will find her," Hinata comforted.

She was instantly guilty. Her wish for Ino's safety was not entirely selfless. She needed to learn herself, Hinata decided. She set her mirror up and looked through her drawer.

Her most treasured gift was the steel fan. She mused over that and supposed her face was pretty. "Is it because of my eyes?" she asked him once. His expression closed off and that only meant she wasn't to hear more. Instead, Neji remarked her beauty throughout the evening with his touch.

She glanced at her closet. A man rarely noticed women's clothing and she was pleasantly surprised whenever Neji noticed a new pattern. Of course, that was before he slipped it off her, but Hinata noted what he liked. She was more self-conscious about her body. "Don't be ridiculous," Ino had scoffed. "I'm sure he has no objections." And Neji definitely did not object.

She mournfully looked elsewhere.

Her playing could use improvement. When Neji was especially tired, she played tunes to relax him. She needed to learn more songs. They talked of everything and nothing, and Neji rarely discussed his origins. Sometimes he stared at her thoughtfully, like she was something foreign. It was easy to bring him back with a kiss.

She suddenly felt drained. Hinata took a brush and closed the drawers.

They had no conflict.

But there was still secrets between them.

…

As of late, Hinata was unusually active.

He took another sip and watched as she chattered softly and fixed her instruments. As she hurried past him, he looped an arm around her waist and easily lifted her, balancing his drink in another. Her weight was surprisingly slender given her ample chest, which he appreciated very much, and it was concerning. "Neji," she said, eyes wide and it strangely endeared him.

"You need to eat more."

"Oh?" she said, eyes downcast and Neji stifled a wince.

"I meant–"

"No, no," she cut off in a rush, surprising him. "I – I understand," she said with a wobble.

"Hinata," he said sternly then berated himself when she composed herself with shaky shoulders. Words could never do justice and once his drink was set down, he spun her around. She squirmed when he forcefully parted her garments at the waist. "You are beautiful," he said gruffly. "My quarrel is with your lack of proper meals."

"Tsunade-sama provides us with hearty meals," she argued. "It's just…we must consider our weight to attract customers."

"You already attracted me."

"Yes," she stammered with a blush. "But–"

"Eat however you wish, Hinata. It will not deter me from you."

She shifted uneasily. "Neji, I still have my duties as a geisha."

There was a dangerous light in his eyes. "I assure you, men have no trouble with women eating. It allows for convenient handling in bed." Her hips for one, he didn't say.

She cleared her throat. "Some clients get rowdy and like to display their strength by, uhm, lifting… some of us."

"It doesn't matter."

"That's because you are strong," she argued.

His mouth twitched. "Perhaps. But know that I will kill anyone who touches you."

She tried closing her robe, but Neji neatly pinned her hands. "Alright," she said slowly. "I'll eat however I please," she added to dissuade him.

He nodded then gave her a kiss. She supposed it was one way to end an argument; his hands were already moving over her body.

The evening was cool and he left her garment messily parted instead. There was an uneasy gleam in her eyes. "Your beauty stuns me, Hinata," he said and she shivered when he kissed her throat. Her mouth parted when he pulled away to remove his tunic. "Do you have preferences you wish of me?" he inquired conversationally.

She ran her eyes down quickly and looked away, flushing. "No."

One hand gripped her chin, forcing her stare back. "You've only looked once."

She mumbled something that amused him. She drew him back down and he obligingly met her lips for a kiss. Her troubles settled, Neji reached down. His fingers slowly stroked, his weight solidly pinning her straining hips. Her hand blindly traced from his shoulder to his face, where she felt the shape of his smile. There wasn't much encouraging on her end and she was relieved when their bodies finally joined.

Neji bent over her, driving ruthlessly hard, and it was his name on her lips. It didn't take long to condition her body to need only him. Between one forceful push of his hips and the next, he angled her leg away. With the next thrust, her breathy gasp wasn't enough and he gripped the other until finally, her cries reached its highest.

Once her fulfillment was reached, Neji concentrated on his own building climax.

* * *

"Is this source genuine?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji shrugged. "That's all I could gather in short notice."

"Then the Uchiha's aren't the only ones joining this conflict. Kiba found something similar." It could be any other; the influential Sarutobi clan, the Hozuki clan, the very powerful Senju clan. They were scattered across the continent. He crossed swords with them in several occasions. "How did you acquire this information?"

Aside from his contacts, Hinata had mentioned something very interesting. Features that seemed unusual, marketplace gossip, and the manipulation of elements. "How?" he had questioned.

"It was like they summoned the winds in the room." At his look, she nervously continued, "To, uhm, flutter our robes. It only happened once and we served many drinks so I assumed it was nothing."

It was the start of his investigation while his team was preoccupied crushing and forcing out intel from Uchiha nins. There had been too many clashes and his men retreated to not attract attention. "You don't need to know," Neji replied and Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, my contact resurfaced and is demanding to meet all of us."

Neji leveled a stern stare. "I never agreed to this."

"Teamwork is not so bad."

"I should break your neck."

"Please don't," he said tonelessly. "I'll give you the address when you finally see reason."

"Do the Inuzuka know about this?"

"Not yet. Genma issued an order for you two to cooperate. Until you agree, Kiba will be kept in the dark. Take your time. Our lord has been piling errands on us all week."

"I refuse."

"Until your contract expires," Shikamaru said, "you are bound to our lord's whims."

"He will regret this."

"Unfortunately, he has another proposal. Our lord sent it directly to your clan Head. One that you cannot reject."

…

Ino returned.

The foreign beauty was swarmed by crying women. There was too much talk of worry, of excitement and Hinata wanted to voice her relief, how her performances as of late accumulated praise. With one smile, her suspicions drifted away.

"There you are," Ino greeted when Hinata managed to reach her. "I'm glad you are well, too. When I heard about the fire, I feared you perished."

"No," she said quickly. "I escaped. But I did not know you were also there and I..."

"It's alright," she soothed and embraced her while Sakura clung to her other side. "I am not harmed. A kind family took care of my wounds while I recovered."

Any unease Hinata felt disappeared instantly. Ino was important, one of the few Hinata could call a friend.

Tsunade called for a feast.

It was nearing sundown when Hinata hurried to the closing meat stalls to purchase supplies for a celebratory feast. Servants were scattered somewhere behind, also rushing to gather items. Tenten was nearby, eyeing small trinkets. The meat was discounted since it was sold late and Hinata was disappointed to find the stall where she found her fruits was closed. "I will wait for you," Hinata said, placing a clothe over her woven basket.

"Go ahead, Hinata. I'll be here a while longer."

She reluctantly left only because Tenten persisted the meals be cooked soon. "Come back safely," she bade her.

It was the same walls and streets she often frequented on her walk back. Now that she had seen part of the dark world Neji lived in, everything seemed sinister. Long shadows, additional footsteps even though townspeople still roamed around. It gripped her, the same fear that assaulted her when the dark crept in and Hinata quickened her pace.

She hesitated between a shortcut, where an abandoned house stood near. The last time she ventured a short way back, she encountered Neji. It was fortunate it ended in her favor. Just as she decided to take the safe route, a hard push shoved her deeper into the shadows. In her stumble, her head hit a wall and her hands frantically flailed to find balance. She was roughly grabbed and the breath left her lungs when her back hit a rough surface.

She tried to scream, but a gloved hand slapped over her mouth.

Through a trickle of blood, eerie white eyes stared back and Hinata shook. Instead of long brown hair, this one had cut his short and there was dark intent in his eyes. There was no weapon in his hand, Hinata thought frantically. But Neji had sheathed his weapons when he first found her too.

"Outcast," he said plainly.

Her breath shortened. A look disturbingly similar to the one Neji directed to her once before was reflected in this nin's white eyes. "Who are you?" she tried to say.

Then something happened that shocked her into nearly fainting. Pupils contracted in the center, held open by the veins arising by the corner of his eyes and it felt as if he saw everything. It pierced her and she stilled. He coldly assessed her from head to toe. Hinata fought back tears; another man evaluating her worth.

She desperately wished for Neji to appear. As if he sensed it, he told her, "You will tell no one." She was getting dizzy and managed a nod. Once he deemed she was not a threat, he stepped back. Without support, she desperately clutched at a barrel.

He took out a sword and rammed it straight to the wall beside her head. "Learn your place," he uttered softly. He only released her when voices rose around them.

She bowed her head and left the alley way.

...

There was no doubt Neji's surveillance included the array outside of Konoha.

That was why he didn't return for two weeks. It kept her awake for some time. His business here was temporary and he would eventually return to where the Hyuuga clan resided - and there was some connection with her blood to it but she didn't know what and Neji didn't elaborate. That man was definitely his kin. It was her only other sighting of white eyes. If only she could claim a family name to give Neji something to remember her by. He only asked once about her past in a moment of passion, and she wanted to discuss it but there was no opportunity. _Was she only a memory for this town_, Hinata thought glumly.

She considered her room to be safe once, from the dark forces lurking outside the walls. If Neji found her here, then there was no doubt that man could also find her. It haunted her each night. Even when she traveled in large groups to entertain noblemen, her nerves earned her stern looks. If she spoke to Neji about the encounter, would he side with his kin or her? A woman with no past, drenched deep in Tsunade's compound. There was no contest.

A slight rap on her window. She slowly stood. "Neji?"

His voice answered, "It's me," and he waited until she unlocked it. It was a false sense of security; there were many ways Neji could break in without alerting anyone. The world righted itself when he appeared and she stepped into his arms. Tears sprung to her eyes. He stiffened and gently laid a hand, a killer's hand, on her hair. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I missed you."

"I told you not to lie to me, Hinata."

She appeased him by tangling their fingers. "I wanted to see you, Neji. That's all," she said.

He searched her face. "Have I forgotten our date?"

"Oh, no," she said breathlessly. Neji never looked so dubious and it lightened her heart, then his irritation at her continued silence. "I just wish there's a way I can keep in contact with you. I suppose letters are inconvenient-"

He lifted her with ease, silencing her with a drawn-out kiss before laying her on the bed. The heat raced up her legs and flushed her cheeks when his hips pressed to hers, his arousal evident. To her disappointment, he sat up. "I can fulfill that," he answered and she had to clear her head. She tried sitting up, but he merely laid a hand below her collarbones and pushed her back down. "If you are patient, that is."

Surely he could feel her rapid heartbeat. "Neji?"

"My contract has extended."

"I see," she said, hopeful.

His other hand was busy untying her silk belt. "Though I will be based elsewhere from here."

She faltered. "Oh."

His movements never paused. "It will take time, but you're coming with me."

She nearly stopped breathing. He wasn't going to leave her. The realization shook her and Neji was surprised when her arms wrapped around him.

Not a smart move when a nin hated surprises but Hinata was always an exception. "You don't want to?" he asked cautiously. Maybe he hadn't showed her enough of his affections. He could remedy that. She sniffed and Neji was instantly alarmed. "Hinata," he said, parting to see her face.

"I – I want to stay with you."

"Hinata," he murmured, kissing the tears. "I will never leave you out of my sight."

It sounded like a threat but Hinata knew what his declaration meant and wondered what the future now held. Whatever conflict was brewing in Konoha, she no longer felt afraid.


	3. the second year

((**february xx of the second year**))

_an unlikely meeting_

* * *

She watched the clouds, lying on the grassy fields near the gates of Konoha.

Farm life bustled beyond her and there was an occasional clamp of horse heaves passing by. Here, no towering houses and closed walls hid her. She basked in the sun as much as she was allowed. "Your skin," she was chided before leaving and was forced to don a wide-brimmed hat with a long veil sewed around its entire rim. Thankfully it's a thin fabric and the pattern cast a dim shadow on her face. She declined a wooden umbrella and set pace towards the river side.

The servant assigned to her took note of her usual routine and went to the fields to negotiate the price for vegetables. Once he was gone, Hinata gingerly sat.

If Neji didn't whisk her away soon, then the decided place to spend time together would be here. She looked around. There was no way to hide and perhaps Neji would find it difficult to conceal himself.

Her eyes closed. There must be some way for Neji to blend in the crowds. She was an ordinary citizen, though her eyes were unforgettable. The veil managed to shield it and wondered what method Neji used. A shadow passed behind her lids and she thought of the birds migrating to the south. A deliberate step nearly frightened her awake and when her eyes opened, Neji was before her.

"Neji–"

He hushed her, lifting the makeshift veil to kiss her.

His lips were curved when he drew away. A hand tucked away the ends of the veil to the top of her hat and it was suddenly brighter. He was in the light with her. She quickly looked around. He briefly followed her gaze. When it was of no consequence, he leaned down and kissed her again. "What're you doing here?" she asked faintly. Her hands skimmed his shoulders unthinkingly and she didn't know what to say when she felt the bulge of his weapons.

He ignored it. "You like it here?" he went on with a sweeping glance.

"It…It was supposed to be a surprise," she said. "I wanted to go here for our..."

He hid his amusement and she felt there was something he already knew. "I remember."

"Oh," she said shyly.

"You shouldn't sleep out here," he said with a frown. "Anyone can accost you. Promise me you won't do it again."

She took a moment to answer. "Neji," she said. "It's not the first time I've done this. There's no danger here." It happened again; his expression turned flat and she steeled herself when he approached. A cold metal slipped into her hand. "No," she stammered and dropped it. "I – I don't want that."

He picked it up. "You have nothing to defend yourself with." She took it reluctantly but he snatched it back and fiddled with her robe. It was entirely proficient as he cleverly hid it by her bindings. "Use it well, Hinata. No matter what happens, your life has more importance." Hinata bit her lip. It was an entirely selfish concept, one that a nin carried as a creed. Though she couldn't deny it, it didn't feel right to agree. She merely nodded. He studied her. "I will take my leave," he said instead.

"Wait," she called out, fishing out a bottle. At his hesitation, she lifted its lid to his mouth. "It's hot today," she added to his confusion. "So you won't pass out," she continued awkwardly and tried not to cover her face in embarrassment.

He swallowed the warm water. His brow quirked and it wasn't only the heat that reddened her face. He kissed her, murmuring a "Thank you, Hinata," and another promise to visit soon. Then as quickly he appeared, he was gone.

…

"Itachi Uchiha," a Nara nin reported grimly.

Kakashi Hatake happened to look up from his novel of a distasteful kind, Neji noted. "Now that we know he's involved, we need to be careful." Even Neji was perplexed; the Uchiha was known for sketchy relations to his own clan. There was a suspicion his allegiance belonged to the Akatsuki. "His brother is most likely here," he continued.

Neji straightened and Genma waved a hand. "The Hyuuga will guard Lord Jiraiya's residences. Leave this matter to Kakashi for the time being."

One of his clansmen bristled. "Why?"

"You're the most likely to pick fights with the Uchiha clan," someone shot back.

Neji ignored them. "We'll see to it."

As he secured one building, he disposed of two Sound nins conversing.

The midnight hour approached and as Neji finished his patrol, he took a path to the compound. Her light was doused and he used a tool to unlock her window. It reassured him Hinata was being careful now. He checked for the trap he set, found it still dormant and went to her bed. For unwanted visitors, he had set a jutsu in her room.

She was asleep. Not that Neji minded; she must have given up waiting for his return.

Neji took a moment to admire her bare face but most of all he wanted to see the silver of her eyes. Pure in its color without the Byakugan manifested. Hinata could never be a killer. She hadn't even thought to touch his weapons when he rested on a quiet evening.

He lost the battle and ultimately leaned over her. This close, Neji could make out a faint marking by her temple. The Madame was surely not violent. Neji already concluded there was no harsh treatment within their enclosure. It meant one of her drunken customers or an unlikely encounter when she ventured outside. Possibly a police guard or angry merchant.

The person was going to meet retribution, he promised, as Hinata sighed when her legs moved to twine the blankets.

She moved often in sleep. It was new to him. Perhaps she only remained still when she was completely sated. He snatched a kiss, no longer able to help himself. She stirred and Neji waited, but her body arched before moving to her side.

_A rejection_, Neji thought with mirth. That was fine. They had plenty of time later. There was something he needed to attend to.

"There was one Akatasuki near the manor of Lord Minato," Kiba later told them as they gathered.

"Minato Kamikaze?" Yamato frowned. "He doesn't have any connections with the clans."

"He does," Genma said. "With Kushina Uzumaki."

"That was nearly two decades ago!"

"It's possible," Neji allowed. "I overhead some nins questioning about the legitimacy of his position since he has no wife. They tried investigating since Lord Jiraiya works closely with him."

"We can't have a war if the clans are in disarray," Genma said calmly. "I'll let Lord Jiraiya sort that out. For now, our priority is the Akatasuki and Uchiha clan."

"The Sound nins?"

"The Kazekage has agreed to send his men out to their base. The Inuzuka clan will clean up any remaining nins." Kiba nodded. "The rest will follow my instructions. The other two groups already infiltrated Konoha for unknown reasons."

"Understood."

…

The street gossips were troubling to hear. The violence in Konoha increased each week. Nobles and nins were warring with each other. Alliances were made between villages. She didn't know Neji's role in the conflict. She also didn't know if the parties involved were righteous for the sake of power.

She worriedly locked the windows since the memory of that man haunted her. Neji never questioned her. It was chivalrous on his part to ask permission for her sake. He sometimes sneaked in without her knowledge though it was a pleasant surprise; a brush of his lips on her cheek while she was reading or a sudden embrace while she combed her hair. His affections seemed to increase when his duties became stressful. The needle pricked her finger and Hinata reached for a rag. It was handed to her and she looked up to see fierce white eyes. She was saying his name when his tongue slipped in and Hinata was glad she was already sitting.

"Welcome back," she said, a little dazed. His gloves were still on; there wasn't much time until he left. She lay down her tools and picked up a stringed instrument as he made his way to the low table. "Was it a long day?" she asked in the silence.

He was preparing his own drink. "Tiring," he said.

Her fingers moved. "I'm glad to see you," she said. "I hear it's becoming more dangerous."

There was a curve on his lips, not quite a smile. "I didn't expect it to turn out like this," he said. "It's no trouble; just a disturbance that will meet its end." She suppressed a shiver and accidentally plucked a wrong note. He must have thought she was worried because he said, "I will always return to you, Hinata."

"Why did you choose me?" she finally asked before faltering under his heavy gaze.

"I want you," he said simply. "Is that wrong?"

She pondered. It began with her eyes; it was the only thing they shared. He never liked talking about it. She looked up and found his features were hard. It was the prelude to bloodlust, she knew. "No. I… am with you, Neji," she said shyly, then darted her eyes to his to see if he disliked the connection.

"As it should be."

"But," she stumbled, "I, uhm, still wish to occupy myself with something," she said delicately while he mulled it over. "I…I don't know what else to do."

He stared at her then, though she felt he was somewhere distant instead. "I don't object that," he said. "As long as you take precautions against other advances."

"I always take it with me." He nodded. "Would you...would you do the same?" she asked timidly.

His lips twitched and it was definitely from amusement. "Of course, Hinata. I have no need for anyone else." Her smile twisted something in him and as Neji stood, he tersely said, "I have business that will take me away for a while."

"Be safe," she said warmly.

Like before, he didn't return for quite some time.

* * *

Neji crouched by the rooftop, a usual position he's taken for the past year.

There were still objectives to complete and information to gather, but he can put it off for a moment of reflection. He contemplated on Hinata. She was well. Not mistreated and true to Tsunade's contract, no other man has visited her. He was forgiving when it came to her geisha-in-training sessions; if there was one who particularly gave her attention, she rejected their invitation for more. If they were persistent enough and he was watching, he interfered with a forced emergency evacuation. Not that he was foolish to execute any nobles; those contracts came after his duty to Lord Jiraiya which unfortunately was extended indefinitely by the clan Head.

"Hinata, can you get more fans?"

"Yes," she answered, face flushed from dance practice. Another geisha joined her and there was much chatter that Neji tuned out. Something about an event taking place in their compound that they were practicing for. Neji noted from weeks ago it was the same dance and wondered its relation.

He couldn't watch her daily. It mildly stung that she carried on life without a flicker of longing in her captivating white eyes.

Perhaps he was being too selfish.

She was a gentle woman, one who suited him. Her soft look invoked an instinct that called to him for which he quickly isolated her. A gift so she couldn't attract another and a weapon to fend for herself when he was away. When he handed her a spare kunai, she was hesitant.

He felt her discomfort, as if she feared his displeasure. She was complying with orders, gold, and his gratification. Yet she always remained honest though she never vocalized it. It was exactly why Neji intended to take her away, far from the walls of Tsunade's compound where she was bound by contracts. It was very fortunate she was willing to go with him; he was set to steal her away once preparations were complete. Lovemaking was another resort, which they did anyway once she agreed, but Neji would like her to know her place in his life was a need he couldn't live without. Sex aside, Hinata was indeed important.

He was familiar with her schedule now. She frequented the market and stalls, and Neji made certain she wasn't harmed. Occasionally she looked uneasy, her shoulders slouched and head bowed as she skittered past alleys and abandoned buildings.

Neji had a feeling it had to do with their first encounter, but Hinata seemed even more troubled. He saw the darkening bruise by her temple and how she flinched when she was jostled too much. He was going to find out why and more importantly, who was responsible for it. It was foolish to question her when Neji only wanted her glowing again.

It was a taxing and complex feeling that she stirred in him. All he knew was that she deserved happiness and he would give it to her.

He needed to figure it out. For now, Sasuke Uchiha was lurking somewhere in Konoha.

…

The compound was in a rush of excitement. Every performer was outside to buy jewelry and garments, a rarity they took advantage of. Hinata, already content with her belongings, accompanied them. She avoided the largest gathering and tentatively stepped in a weapons shop. The blacksmith curiously eyed her and Hinata ducked her head. Swords and unusual shaped blades decorated the walls. She wondered what Neji would do if she presented him one. She had enough gold Tsunade kept safely for her to purchase one. Deciding against, Hinata wandered elsewhere. A quick look through the ornament stalls didn't interest her, but a familiar voice did by saying, "...is what he said, so we should be careful-"

She peered around the corner. "Ino-san?"

They were in a store, very small and nearly empty, tucked away from the streets. A woman she didn't recognize was washing something red off her hands. "Hinata," Ino greeted and motioned to the other. "This is Shizune. She does medical checkups," she added and adjusted her robe. "You want some time with her?"

Hinata always made sure to take her usual herbs and medicine. "No," she said. "No, thank you." Hinata tried to think. "Sakura is walking through town. Would you like to join us?"

Ino smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her schedule separated her from others lately and it showed when she came back, exhausted and weary. "I'd love to. It's been a while since we went together."

As they walked through the crowds, Hinata thought there were more people than usual. As they finally reached Sakura, there was a strange man with her. Beside her, Ino stiffened. He looked friendly with a wide grin and bright eyes. "Excuse me," he said cheerfully. "I heard there was a ramen shop somewhere here."

"It's down the street near the flower stands," Sakura answered.

"I knew it! I was wondering why there were so many women here," he said and Hinata turned red. "I thought I was in the wrong place," he continued. "Thanks for the help, ladies," he said and with leisure, strolled back into the crowds and to Hinata's amazement, she could no longer spot his foreign roots among the villagers.

"We'd better get back," Ino said suddenly.

"Do you know him?" Sakura asked and tried getting glimpses of him.

"Of course not," she said. "He probably thought we were from the same village."

They were ushered back, their guards successfully hiding them from sight. Hinata then wondered if there was another influential noble in Konoha, for she saw a pair of cloaked figures making their way to the gated community where nobles resided. Too many people entering Konoha, she thought. Or maybe it was a lovers rendezvous.

She thought of Neji. Questions plagued her. Hinata fretted if another had taken his attention or if he was recovering from a hard battle. He wouldn't leave her completely without saying goodbye. It was not in his nature. She trained herself to protect against such feelings, but there was no denying she looked forward to his visits. Her heart pounded hard whenever he appeared inconspicuously in her room. To an extent, she was no longer frightened.

She shouldn't get used to it, she was then told. He never said anymore and she was left wondering if it was for her safety or his eventual departure from Konoha.

He vaguely mentioned a location near Konoha where he'd bring her, but Hinata feared the aftermath of his contract. It was no easy task to look after her while balancing his work. At least for now, she was assured Neji didn't want to be apart from her either. She sighed. "Is that because of your patron?"

Hinata bit her lip. While she liked Ino, trust became an issue when it came to Neji. "He's… very difficult to predict."

"All men are."

She couldn't understand it; how Neji made a switch from killing others to being a passionate lover on the same night was always beyond her. He took a liking to her, a complete turnaround after preparing to kill her the first time. It was hard calculating when his mood shifted next. She struggled to find words. "I'm grateful for it, but I don't understand why..."

"He needs you," Ino said. "Why else would he keep coming back?"

"That," she stammered, "should be clear."

"Men can seek pleasure from others." Ino shrugged. "You love him?"

"No," Hinata mumbled. "I don't love him."

She nodded. "Then you don't have anything to worry about."

As she walked away, Hinata tried to calm her beating heart. There was a dangerous light to her eyes when Ino asked and afraid, Hinata knew the only way to protect herself and Neji. Alone, Hinata tried to get her bearings. She had her basket. The servants already finished gathering the food. The sun was not yet setting and she happened to look up to the sky if she needed an umbrella.

There was someone on the rooftop watching her.

Her heart pounded hard and she hurried back home.

…

His body was riddled with scars of battle.

Jagged lines on his arms, another by his shoulder and one just above his left hip. She kissed every one of them before he busies her mouth with something else.

His hands sunk into her hair. He liked touching the silky mass and she touched his in return. It's a crowning glory of dark hair, loosely tied by the ends. Neji often freed it and removed the metal band around his forehead when they were in bed so she's free to observe every part of him.

She focused on his voice. He's murmuring her name so often now. It was an incredible feeling to command such fierce passion, completely without reservation. There came a harsh sigh from him and Hinata shyly watched the heat of his eyes gain clarity once more. He directed her on her back and she winced when he settled between her legs. His trousers sometimes chaff her skin.

He was careful after seeing the red of her thighs and ultimately forgoes his clothes when he could doze afterwards. To her relief and excitement, Neji loosened the garment and threw it to the floor where hers was tossed. Her hands tentatively settled on his shoulders when he came closer, not knowing what to do with them. The first time she crossed it over her chest, he held her wrists the entire time and lavished most of his attention there.

He closely gathered her in his arms. She had a feeling Neji only pressed their bodies together when he needed to affirm something. Her faithfulness, her love, whatever it was; his arms were always locked tight and his hard muscles touched her breasts and belly.

Then there was an odd moment when she was disoriented from pleasure and Neji would pause, searching her face. Once there was nothing, he resumed a driving rhythm and the evening passed without notice.

Her free hand patted around for her sleeping gown, only Neji dragged her back up. He's trying to rid her of the habit but she was adamant. When his arms closed around her, Hinata relented and raised the sheets over her instead.

There's something about her nakedness that impassioned him and it wasn't just sexual desire. His eyes were closed, but his fingers lazily tracing her skin belied the vulnerability. His hands roamed over her body in search of something one time and she didn't know what. Neji just liked touching her, Hinata found out. If she was working on her desk or playing an instrument, his fingers lingered somewhere.

She was still shy to freely touch him though there was no doubt Neji allowed her. Instead, a gossip she heard romanticized the notion twining their lover's hair, like the red string of fate. Hinata tentatively entwined a lock of his hair with hers. He briefly opened his eyes and let it happen. His hair was much longer than hers, darker in its brown shade.

"You cut your hair."

"Just a bit," she said. Knowing his sharp eyes would have noticed, it still made her happy. "It was getting too long." She waited to hear his preference, but he only skimmed the length of her hair in slow strokes.

She thought she heard him murmur, "Lovely," but couldn't tell.

As soon as he left the bed, Hinata was reminded there was a price for being a lover to a nin. "Hyuuga," she mouthed in the silence. She wouldn't betray his trust and lingered around the market stalls.

"The Nara," the villagers grumbled with begrudging respect.

"The Sound nins," they would hiss.

She knew the Sound country had a strained conflict with Konoha. "The Hyuuga are here too," someone finally muttered and Hinata froze. "Don't ever look them in the eye," warned a man. "They'll find you anywhere." She shivered, remembering Neji's silky threat relaying it. She couldn't escape him.

"There's another damn clan here too. You'd think there was enough here in Konoha, but they just keep coming."

There were more of them in the city, Hinata realized. She tugged her hood up and rushed back to the compound.

* * *

It was the day Neji kept putting off.

His lord Jiraiya was becoming impatient, if his retainers' persistence were any indication. Genma stalked him frequently for reports. Updates the Nara leader had given him were late coming. His missions thankfully preoccupied his time because the lonely nights he endured without Hinata were beginning to agitate him again. When he found out where Nara's informant was located, his mood significantly shifted.

He sent a missive to Kiba. As he waited under a roof, Neji contemplated on how to confront him. There were delicate matters, all concerning Hinata, to address if Kiba made a wrong move. The Inuzuka's survivability was high, but Neji could take him on if there was any slight against Hinata. But he also didn't need the disadvantage of having a weakness.

"Something wrong?" a voice from above asked.

"There could be," Neji said.

One side of his mouth lifted. "Where are we going?"

"A building belonging to a woman named Tsunade. We'll meet with Nara's informant."

"The one you've been going to?" Neji precisely knew how long it took to reach his weapon. "Not that I've been there," Kiba continued. He had straightened. "I heard about the place from Yamato. I assumed so since you've rejected our lord's festive parties."

He barely knew Hinata's previous experiences. If Kiba appealed to her, then there were going to be problems. He absently palmed the pouch where her ribbon lay. He thought she'd bravely confront him once more, but instead she shyly asked for something in return and he'd given her the band that tied his hair. A quick look at her dresser confirmed she kept it safely. "Nara said she'll cooperate if we exchange information about the Akatsuki," Neji said for diplomacy.

Kiba snorted. "The Akatsuki is everyone's problem now. Shikamaru's sure this person has the Uchiha's whereabouts?"

"We're going to find out. And Inuzuka," Neji said.

"What?"

"You know better than to anger me."

"I didn't even think you'll let me see her," he said. To this, Neji said nothing.

…

It was rare that Hinata was specifically called to entertain in the early evening. Rare because she always partnered with a group for a set engagement, but this call was too sudden. There were no whispers about the Kazekage's return to Konoha. For a blinding second, she imagined Neji. But he never did have to inform the Madame again.

A whiff of sweet perfume and Ino appeared beside her. "They want me as well?"

"Hurry up!" the page told them.

Ino observed her. "I'll be there with you, Hinata," she assured.

"You both do your best in there," was the harsh whisper before the doors closed.

Hinata watched the floor and Ino stepped forward to fill the silence. "Dear customers, it is kind of you to request for us."

"Is that her?" a male voice asked and Hinata looked up.

To her shock, Neji was watching her. "Yes. Introduce yourself."

Ino curtsied, a technique she perfected so her collarbones and cleavage showed. He didn't fawn and it alarmed her to see a sharp tooth peeking out. "And the other one?"

A dark look passed over Neji's face as Hinata greeted them. She took an empty pot to brew tea as Ino engaged them in conversation. He lifted his cup and Hinata dutifully served him a drink. "What is wrong, Hinata?" he asked her lowly as the other man laughed loudly to cover it.

She folded her hands. "I did not expect your visit."

His eyes flashed. "Something else?"

"No," she said quickly and settled him by tangling their fingers. "It's just–" Her eyes flicked to Ino. "You only called me before."

He gave her a rare smile. "Do not worry, Hinata," was all he said.

She glanced curiously at his companion. She couldn't imagine such a man to be in Neji's company. He looked laid-back, the complete opposite of Neji, and there was something feral in his mischievous smile. "Can you get me sake instead? I can't stand drinking this," he told her. Hinata stood to leave and when Neji didn't protest, she was truly astonished.

By the time she came back, Ino was smiling and Neji looked aggravated though once she was back in his sights, he relaxed. Ino soon gestured her to be in position and suddenly embarrassed, Hinata did. Neji leaned his head on a fist by the table and to her it was a sign of interest. A quick look and his eyes were intently focused on hers, unsmiling. Her heart thundered and she knew what it meant. She raised her fan to hide her face as Ino took center stage.

There was a loud commotion in the next room that brought her attention back and she quickly moved to her next step. Not that Hinata had the chance to; Ino unraveled her robes and Neji sighted weapons before he jumped away. "Ino-san!" Hinata cried, stumbling down against a force that destroyed the walls.

As the dust settled, a retainer of Tsunade, the one with red eyes and inky black hair, was on the offensive. Beside her was another foreigner who whipped out a fan larger than her size. Hinata gasped, seeing shadowy figures slammed to the walls, three black commas swirling in their glowing red eyes.

"Evacuate everyone!" Shizune's voice commanded.

Neji snatched her as the battle resumed. The night air stole her breath as he carried her and roughly shoved her inside a crate. She scrambled upright immediately and froze at the clash of fists. She held her breath.

Then Neji appeared to grab her and hauled her out. Something wet soaked her sleeves and Hinata didn't need to look to know what it was. She was wise enough to keep quiet as Neji cursed and swept her in his arms.

The moon was high as he spirited her away from the only place she knew as home.

…

A rumble of masculine voices shocked her awake. She gathered the sheets around her, belatedly realizing there was none. She lay on a cot in a room with no windows and candlelight posted along the walls. She saw shadows out in the hallway. "The Yamanaka clan," a voice hissed. "Why was I not informed?"

"Neither was I," Neji's voice snapped. "I didn't know Tsunade housed so many nins, one who I recognized as a Sand nin. Who's responsible for this?"

"Naruto was sent to mediate between the clans," a voice defended.

"Naruto," he scoffed. "The Uzumaki clan never interfered with politics. Why is he even here?"

"Because he is the apprentice of Lord Jiraiya."

They absorbed the information in a pause. "Who was that woman?" another voice asked. Hinata nearly shook; she recognized the voice from the alleyway.

"You brought a whore here?"

Hinata flinched. Someone snorted. "She's no more a whore than your fist."

A smack of flesh, twice, then instead of pained grunts, it quickly escalated to a fight. "Stop," a rougher voice ordered. "Inuzuka, report to your leader. We'll handle the mess here."

They filed away and Hinata detected the only ones that remained were close acquaintances of Neji. It was confirmed when their white gazes locked on her as they stacked the doorway. They eyed her with apparent disdain then recoiled with shock. "A Hyuuga?" They nearly bent their knee to the floor until it was realized her ranking was unknown. They disappeared further into the room to Hinata's relief. Harsh whispers resounded; all she couldn't hear but fury was an undercurrent in their voice.

She suspected their inspection was prevented only because of Neji's presence when he came in soon after. His eyes darted over her, lingering on a small bruise. Then Neji knelt down and coldness gripped her veins. He had looked at her like that when they first met. "Tell me all you know about your friend."

"Ino-san?" she said, pressing away. "She's a respected geisha. She arrived about…three years ago."

"Was she ever alone with clients?"

"She had private sessions, of course," she muttered. "I-I don't know who they are. Only the ones I've attended with her." She told them from memory. "I don't know anything else," she tried to say evenly.

Neji nodded. "Thank you, Hinata." She fiddled with the edges of her robe, wondering what to do. There was no doubt Neji needed to attend to matters and leave her. She tried examining the room, only for Neji to nudge her up and bring her through a corridor until they reached a room filled with maps and documents. It wasn't only her who was surprised, she noticed. The Hyuuga clansmen gathered around a table and stared pointedly at her. "She will tell no one," Neji said only once.

They commenced a meeting.

Hinata focused on a shadow on the wall. Standing beside him, she was within clear view for their inspection. She slowly rounded the table to a far corner and as Neji commanded the meeting, she jumped when he strode towards her, only to realize he was methodically using the items placed near her.

It was too late when she realized she needed to sneak behind him to move to another corner.

Hinata shifted on her feet and inched away a step. Neji prevented the next by widening his stance, imposing his large frame to hers by hooking a foot between hers. She held the table to keep from stumbling. When she tentatively tried sidestepping away, his leg hit the back of her thighs and almost threw her over.

Deciding to not draw attention to herself, Hinata kept still, hoping it would pacify him. He never moved and she didn't try. Classified information and political warfare among clans she didn't know passed through her ears. It meant nothing to her. Only that Konoha was slowly becoming a war zone.

After the discussion, Hinata shrunk when their gaze swung to her. "Where will she stay?" one asked, remarkably similar in appearance to Neji.

"Only you'd care for an outcast, Tokuma," another scoffed.

"Ino Yamanaka can take her," her attacker said. "Or one of our female contacts in the temple. They can provide her sanctuary."

"Wasn't one of them your lover?" an older nin with a short ponytail addressed Neji and Hinata stiffened.

She thought Neji would say something, but he was eerily quiet and she didn't dare look. "You will do well to not speak of such matters," Tokuma snapped. She had the courage to look at him and the white elastic bands tying the long bangs by his face drew her attention. When he returned her stare, there was no aggression in them.

"She needs to know where she stands."

"It's not our place," he reminded and nudged his head to their brooding leader.

"She's not going anywhere," Neji finally spoke.

Kou gave her a cursory glance. "We'll have to prepare a room and send a notice for more supplies."

"She stays with me," he said flatly.

"Don't make it personal, Neji."

"You'll hear nothing from me. Just because you chose to be celibate does not mean I will be too," he finished and dragged her out with him.


	4. may x

((**may x of the second year**))

_An unlikely confrontation_

* * *

It wasn't different from the compound after all.

It's only been a week. Her outings were restricted to a bare minimum. "You are aligned with the Hyuuga," Tokuma told her. "Regardless of your status, other clans will recognize you."

The times she did go outside, a guard was assigned to her. Still, she felt uneasy. She had seen the contempt in their eyes, tension flexing their hands. No one talked to her unless it was to deliver a message. It only came from Neji or Ino's friendly inquiry. There were so many questions she had, but Ino had written there was another time for that. She couldn't send out a reply. It felt too lonely even though she was surrounded. There were five men she saw that night, but Hinata knew there were more. If they were present, they never showed themselves. Their base was larger than she imagined and as she scoured one wing, her attacker cornered her one day. "You didn't listen."

Hinata strained to hear for any noise. "I didn't...I didn't expect this."

"You will remember what I said."

But things were different now. Hinata was trying to find the words. "Kou," Tokuma said, coming out of the darkness. "Neji won't like this."

Hinata stared at the floor. Once again, her only shield against them was Neji and that didn't bode well for her standing. Before she could even suggest for peace, they were gone. It was uneventful from that day on for her, but it was getting worse outside.

She heard the frustration in their voices late at night. Citizens were now getting hurt from fights between the Uchiha's and other clans. She expected to be barred from leaving, but instead there were two who escorted her. She was safe. That only lasted a short while before she was caught in a fierce battle near the riverside. Her hood hid her face as people scrambled to escape a battle that exploded out from an abandoned house.

It wasn't a Hyuuga nin battling, but another who Hinata recognized had similar markings on his face as Neji's companion. The enemy nin lashed out and she fell to the ground to avoid the gust of fire. She heard the quick withdrawal of metal and someone stood above her. It was her guard. The other aided in dispatching the nin, then helped her up and escorted her back. There, Hinata tried to cover the bruise with powder before Neji returned.

"Who did this?" he demanded, pushing her bangs back to expose a faint bruise. Hinata thought her guards reported everything to him and was going to explain it when he asked, "Was it the same person from before?"

Her mouth parted. "How did you–"

"Tell me who."

"It's not important," Hinata hedged.

"Point him out to me," he said.

She didn't want to incite conflict between them for an incident long past. "Neji, please let it go," she said. He stared intently. She tentatively guided his hand down. "There was a battle today," she said in the silence. "It was inevitable but your men protected me." As his brows furrowed, Hinata added, "He did something with his eyes. There were veins and a pupil." It was the same manifestation she saw Kou do. The violence around him suddenly dissipated. "I – I didn't know what it was."

He was debating something. "It's called the Byakugan," he finally said.

"Byakugan?"

A warning went off in his head. If Hinata was truly an outcast, she'd have known about it. But she knew nothing of her origins and Neji answered, "It's a specialty of the Hyuuga."

"You can also do it?"

She didn't look troubled as he feared. "Yes."

"May I see?"

"You were afraid."

"If it's you, it's alright," she said. When he didn't do anything, she came closer and touched his face. She waited. Finally, it flickered in his eyes. She watched the angry rise of veins, the piercing stare encased in white. Fear crept back into her, the reminder of the terrifying night. Neji stared back. She struggled to understand. "How does it work?" she asked.

"It's genetic," he answered. "It grants me an all encompassing vision of my surroundings."

There was more she wanted to ask, but the look in his eyes implored her not to. It faded and Hinata settled back. "Thank you, Neji," she said and gasped when he tugged her into an embrace.

A sigh ruffled her hair. "You amaze me, Hinata." She was smiling, but it froze when he pulled back. "You will tell me if anyone hurts you."

She nodded solemnly. Neji had more pressing duties than to worry about her welfare. But as their lips met and Neji gently lowered her to the bed, there was no doubt she was just as important. It was in his kiss and touch, the way he said her name when they climaxed. Maybe it was her imagination, but Neji seemed more passionate than before. He lingered longer on her pleasure, encouraged her curiosity of his body and their lovemaking could last all night. He had cast a jutsu over the walls to prevent their intimacy from being heard and Hinata was grateful.

The next afternoon, she saw him by the meeting room, checking papers.

He glanced at her and made no move. Hinata hesitated. A moment later, his clansmen rounded the corner and took his attention. She stepped back. Hinata was aware that her world was too isolated now and it did no good to keep relying on Neji.

She grabbed her cloak, missing Neji's sharp look. He nudged his head once and two shadows followed her to the market.

…

"What if they overpower us?" the youngest asked.

Neji scoffed; the Byakugan came from one of the noble clans. It could easily cancel weak jutsus. "They were under a covert operation until the Nara asked for their help. There's no point in considering them." They needed to focus on others. To Neji, there was more scrutiny to the Yamanaka clan given their leader's connection to Hinata. Naruto was especially helpful these days. Neji disliked the politics of working with another clan and so did others for Naruto always disputed the tension.

After finalizing an ambush, they finally asked him, "Whose daughter is she?"

Neji decided long ago on how to handle the confrontation. "I don't know."

"You've been in contact with her?"

Not that Neji would admit their meetings. "She has connections inside Tsunade's circles."

"She can be an asset," Kou offered. "And since the clan has cut ties with her, her death will not matter."

"I won't have her killed because of your incompetence," Neji warned.

"We don't kill her," he said flatly.

"No," Neji said, voice hard. "Keep your distance."

"Yes, captain."

Their contempt was noted. He briefly wondered if it was safer elsewhere. There was another matter he needed to settle soon. If things went well, Hinata could reside there instead. If it failed, then his team needed to swallow their complaints.

He waited for her return in their room. He was thinking of strategies, Hinata lingering at the edge of his thoughts. Small things began changing. He always caught a whiff of her scent wherever he went and it made his head turn to look for her. The room was bare, but the items Hinata had made it more livable. His nights were filled passion and comfort now that she was by his side. Fate was kind this time by allowing them to be together and Neji swore to keep it that way.

He heard her footsteps. Neji noted her surprise as she walked in. She gave him a small smile. It didn't feel as bright, but Neji dismissed it. As long as she was beside him, he could give her happiness. "Hinata," he said. "Are you free?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Is there something you need?"

He stalked towards her and the confusion in her eyes faded. She didn't fight him when he lifted her and dropped to the bed.

…

There was a small medical ward. She found friendship with their medic, a woman named Natsu. "They're very loyal," she explained. "Any outsider presents a chance of danger." Hinata bit her lip and didn't ask why they had the same eyes. The medic seemed to sense it. "You are special," she said with a smile.

The dreariness of each day disappeared as Hinata found purpose. She placed her herbal medicine along the shelf. It was ignored the first time. She continued making more and brought small vials back to care for Neji's wounds. "How did you learn to make medicine?" he asked as she rubbed ointment on his back.

"I only know the ones for my needs," she said delicately and ducked her head when Neji looked over his shoulder. "I'm still learning."

The next few days, she found blank parchments and ink on her dresser. Neji was nowhere to be seen and Hinata smiled. She wrote a letter to Sakura. She knew it wouldn't be delivered. She wrote another to Tenten. Hinata brought out Ino's letter and wrote a long reply. Maybe it could be sent if she asked. After fixing another concoction of medicine and hiding her letters, Hinata donned a veil and ventured out.

She stared blankly at a ripe fruit stand. She could use it as an offering for peace but Hinata never did see them eat. She thought of stopping by the weapon shop once more, but ultimately did not. It would only place more suspicion. As she paced through the streets, her guard discreetly stepped behind her. She stifled a scream when he maneuvered her into the darkness of a small store. "Stay here," he told her. "Do not move until I return."

Hinata could only watch as he disappeared. This was the store she had found Ino in once before. Hinata hesitated. Perhaps she could leave a letter somewhere the next time. There was a window that she looked through. It could take a while before she was allowed to leave. People walked by with haste in their steps and Hinata strained to listen for any gossip. There were too many clans to remember, but she recognized one. "Uchiha" was the name. Hinata moved in closer. She carefully observed for individuals who didn't belong.

There was one person who moved slower than the rest, almost hidden among the people. The cloaked figure planted a note in one cart. Hinata squinted.

Black hair.

Hinata tried to make out features. Broad shoulders, jaw too angular; decidedly male. He shifted and Hinata froze. She was within clear view, her face exposed. He was watching her too. Hinata ducked her head, the voice in her head reminding her, _only nins know about the Hyuuga's Byakugan_. Her white eyes were telling.

Minutes went by. She glanced up. The hood hid his face but red eyes suddenly glowed, the unusual shaped commas spinning, as if willing her to respond. Hinata backed away. It faded and the figure blended into the shadows.

* * *

Hinata knew there was something wrong when Neji brought her to another base. "Just for a meeting," he told her. It was only one Hyuuga nin who inhabited the small house. She was ignored but it was better than being left alone. Her presence negated any distrust from Neji but the nin still threw her an unkind look. They were arguing about a mission - infiltrating a manor. Hinata supposed it would be easy for them but there was a glaring detail. "We need an inside person. We cannot just attack," Neji said.

"We have no one to do it."

"Then we'll recruit one of Tsunade's nins."

As that was rejected, Hinata's heart pounded. They minimized involvement of outsiders and Neji miraculously kept calm as the nin disputed yet another point of entry. After gaining enough courage, Hinata took a calming breath. "Do you need my assistance?" she asked timidly and two pairs of eyes swiveled to her. "I am - I was a geisha." She faltered when Neji's gaze hardened.

"No," he said curtly.

"How will you do it?" the other asked.

"I can play instruments and dance," she offered, darting her eyes. "I can secure their attention…for a time." It felt wrong when he assessed her body from head to toe, lingering especially on her chest.

Neji was slowly advancing towards him. "She won't do it."

"She needs to pull her weight," the other scoffed, "and she's willing. What liability she presents won't be too much of a loss-"

The words were choked when Neji took his throat. "You don't decide that," Neji said and Hinata froze from the guttural tones of his voice. "You'll do well to remember that you take orders from me."

"Only if it benefits the clan!"

He pressed tighter. "You cannot even consider the possibilities."

Hinata hurried away to evade their fight. "We've been tracking this nin for months. Don't let a night of fucking her ruin our chances!" he shouted and Hinata paled. Neji was very still and the nin took the chance to slump, his coughs filling the silence. Hinata didn't know what it meant. His bloodlust was leashed but it remained simmering in the surface. She tried her hardest to blend to the wall and the shame settling in her gut made her sick. "We don't have time," the nin continued.

"I agree," Neji said. "But she is not needed." Hinata winced.

"She knows too much," was the insistent reply. "We can use her."

"Find someone else." His voice was clipped and Hinata worried his patience was thinning.

"Then one of your friends?" he addressed her. "It should be easy for whores but if you ever say anything-" He menacingly stepped towards her and Hinata cried out when his body fell motionless to the floor.

His face was blank and she couldn't read his mood. His swiftness was horrifying and Hinata partly wished she only knew him as a lover. Anything to erase her from the bloodshed of his world, but it was the only way to stay with him. She forced her hand to lower from her mouth. Neji was eyeing her guardedly.

Finally she tried to ask, "Why-"

"I don't tolerate insubordination."

"Is...Is it because I-" her voice hitched.

"I decide how this will proceed. He was suspected for leaking information and I'd have to kill him eventually."

He lifted her in his arms to carry her away and the horror she witnessed didn't sink in until hours later.

...

In the end against Neji's temper, Hinata was chosen to infiltrate. It was the first time Neji's clansmen regarded her with a hint of respect.

It ended very well, textbook perfection, their handler Genma would say. As she was commanded, she shut her eyes tightly and was only subjected to the strangled screams and cut of swords in flesh. It was over. She easily spotted him among the white masks – his build and the air he commanded. His hair was tied high this time, a good thing since blood splattered his torso.

The rest scattered in a flash and he strode towards her, all bloody and completely indifferent. She feared who this man was until he knelt and showed his face, the same Neji who cared for her. He gave her a soft kiss, filled with passion and danger.

His touch wrapped around her like ivy and Hinata was grateful for it shielded her weak knees. The world darkened when he placed a mask over her face. It was much harder to see the bloodshed and squelched the stench of death. There were words between him and another nin, Hinata didn't pay attention. They left soon enough.

"You did well," he murmured as the wind rushed by.

It gave her no comfort. She was responsible for a life lost.

He put her down on an empty spring and surprisingly left her for privacy. She desperately washed her skin; her arms were touched by the enemy and little blood seeped through her sleeves. Hinata worried when he didn't reappear as the hour passed. She retired and crawled beneath the covers. The food and drinks that were served were difficult to swallow when she knew what would happen next. Seeing Neji's face after helped, but even now she still felt strangely light-headed.

She was almost dozing when he stepped into the room. He spared her a glance. She sat up, sleep wearing off. "What you did tonight, I haven't seen you done that before," he mentioned as he put away his weapons.

She twisted the sheets and wondered if this was another trick of his. "I thought you were watching me before," she returned.

"Evidently not enough."

"When-"

"I hoped you'd perform for me."

She flushed. There was a reason for that. "That's because you..." He smiled, only at the corners. "You haven't given me the chance," she decided to say.

He unhooked his armor and shrugged off his uniform, and it drew her interest. To the sinewy muscles of his body and the flex of his back, all Hinata was familiar with. She knew his strength when he touched her and most especially when they didn't use the bed. "Then I won't interfere."

She nervously touched her hands together. It was fine with her; his desires always exhausted her afterwards. What he wanted was clear except he always fooled her into saying what embarrassed her and she wasn't entirely confident. "It was a long day," she persuaded. "Come sleep, Neji."

"I want to see, Hinata," he said easily.

She didn't move. "I'm not...it's been a while," she said, hoping it would deter him.

Some days it endeared him and usually indulged her. It wasn't this time. "You can never disappoint me, Hinata."

A great pressure crushed her. "Neji, I...You shouldn't trust me," she said. "I don't know who I am nor if I am a danger to you–"

He swiftly appeared beside her and his quickness never failed to surprise her. "I don't care. You matter to me, Hinata." She was going to say same words when he pushed her down and rolled their bodies.

She clutched his shoulders, uncertain, as he lay below her. "Uhm, Neji..."

"I'm still waiting, Hinata."

Her mind drifted momentarily from his heat and missed his meaning. "I don't," she began and gasped when he guided her hips down to his with a secure grip of his hands. "Oh." She swallowed. "I-I'm not sure…"

He tried searching for words to reassure her, but it was distracting. "I'm not either," he said, liking the change of position, though his words made her hesitate. "I never put myself like this before. My opponents tried. Not even with my time with other women."

"You mean…?"

"Yes."

She could try. If it was completely new to him then she had his trust. "Can I...can I-?"

He stared blankly as she was definitely trying even without his say, silencing his speech from her motions, until it registered from the uneasy gleam in her eyes. "You can," he said roughly.

Her sweet smile was his undoing.

* * *

She wasn't feeling well.

It started the moment she woke. The sun felt too hot, her skin dry. Hinata wobbled as she stood. The nauseating feeling returned. She tried reaching for the medicinal shelf when the world tilted. She tumbled to the floor. She felt the heat of her forehead and realized her hand was shaking. Her thoughts frantically raced back. She never missed taking her herbs. It must have been from last night.

The door was slightly ajar. "Neji," she tried to call, only her throat closed up. A bucket was in the corner. She heaved and retched into it, her chest hurting. There was a tinge of blood mixed in. She stared.

A creak of wood resounded. "What is this?" a voice she dreaded to hear asked.

"I'm," she gasped, "not…" She bent over the bucket. "Water, please," she rasped.

Kou frowned. It was exactly why he disapproved of her presence. "I thought this would happen." She glanced up in confusion. "I know someone who can help," he said. Her eyes conveyed her thanks and disgust consumed him. "She will tell no one but if you do this, you can never see Neji again."

"Why?" she choked out.

"It's because you didn't take necessary precautions. If this happens again, you are endangering him." He offered her a hand and looked at her with disdain. "I was certain your profession inclined you to be careful."

"No," she rasped and rejected his hand.

It suddenly dawned to her. She wasn't with child. She tried telling him, but he was already walking away. It felt better that her head was bowed down but the world swam before her eyes. First, she needed to settle her stomach. Someone laced the food and drink with something toxic. Motor skills were still functional but she couldn't gain enough momentum to stand up. Her head pounded and it was a victory when she crawled to the foot of the bed.

The floor was cool and Hinata opted to rest her head on the mattress. She may have lost consciousness as voices drifted in and out. "Don't know why," Tokuma's voice said. "She was healthy last night."

"I'll take care of her," Ino said and relief coursed through Hinata. Ino wouldn't hurt her.

…

Sasuke Uchiha was not as competent as his brother, Neji mused.

They stood before each other. Neji knew him from their earlier years in combat. His brother was considered a prodigy and Neji quickly learned all his attacks; Sasuke was too hasty trying to catch up in strength. "It was easy to track you," Neji said. "It will be easier to find Itachi Uchiha if you make enough noise."

He stiffened, the Sharingan suddenly blazing. "You cannot capture him," he said, sounding strangely prideful. "Try fighting me, Hyuuga. I know you came alone."

That could be done, but a fight this early accomplished nothing. Neither made a move. "We killed your informant." There was a flicker of irritation in his eyes. "Not clever as I thought, but it was expected."

"It took you this long to realize it."

"You don't know your brother's whereabouts either." He was tackled. A hot burn raced up his arms and Neji landed a paralyzing hit that stunned his chakra. The flames disappeared. "You siblings are not so close after all," he taunted.

They fought. It was not the way Neji planned, but that first move irritated him. Now they stood apart once more, fists clenched. He took satisfaction in sealing his ninjutsu. It couldn't be used for a month unless it was dispelled. "You won't win this war," Sasuke said. "Not when you don't even know whose involved."

A snake suddenly launched at him, fangs bared. Neji sharply jumped. To his astonishment, all his kunai missed and it slithered elsewhere. A female nin joined him, dark hair coiled tightly. Neji glanced at her. "Anko," he gritted. She gave him a wave and pursued the fleeing snake. Neji focused on the remaining one. There was a smirk on his face to Neji's annoyance. "As I thought, Uchiha's are truly incapable of fighting without tricks."

"You are blind like the rest," he growled and they were locked in combat again. "Our alliance is the same as what your clan is doing."

Neji threw his head forward. Sasuke cursed, felt the sting of it and was forced to let go. "It's pitiful that you consider it equal. The Sound nins and Akatsuki will never let the Uchiha rule."

"The Akatsuki seeks something greater," Sasuke scoffed. "We will never ally with them. The day Konoha falls is our rise," he said menacingly and Neji allowed him to leave before his judgement told him to kill him. He did manage to confirm the Uchiha's goal and their lack of involvement with the Akatsuki. Strangely, Tsunade's nins didn't prioritize Sasuke Uchiha's presence.

He needed to compile his report before informing his team.

As he tracked his way back, Neji thought his attempts to ease Hinata into his world was failing. He preferred she was not involved in their dealings, but fate was against him. He knew about their exchange of letters. Ino Yamanaka was filling her head with impossible notions; if Hinata pursued a nin's path, it was going to be a problem. Hinata was too weak, her body frail. She couldn't handle the physical demands. Neji paused. She did manage him very well. He scowled then. He could only imagine how Ino planned to develop Hinata's skill.

He crossed the threshold. The candlelight was nearly extinguished. Neji stared at the empty bed.

* * *

As Tokuma watched their captain stalk towards his bedroom, he was prepared for the repercussions.

Neji wouldn't find her there. He could only imagine what their captain thought next; if her guard was here then Hinata wasn't outside. It was too late at night to be elsewhere. The Byakugan allowed easy access to the area and Tokuma saw Neji's head shift around. He willed it away. He was breaking every moral code to watch his captain.

Strangely, Neji did not exit the room. Tokuma had the words to explain when the questions came. It gave him time to build confidence because it was never easy when Neji was angered. Hinata was to be tolerated, not that Tokuma went against the order. It was difficult handling professional matters and her mysterious role. Tokuma looked at the entrance. He still had not emerged. Maybe the assumptions of their captain were false. Neji valued the mission more than anything else, his clansmen a close second.

A loud shatter took their attention and as they dared to investigate, a portion of the wall was caved in. Their captain's back was straight, his fists deceptively relaxed. "Where is she?" he asked.

Tokuma was saved from becoming the center of his wrath when Kou replied, "With the Yamanaka clan."

"Tell me why."

"She wasn't feeling well."

Neji turned. "She was sick and no one assisted her?" was the soft reply.

"We didn't know what was wrong."

"Where is our medic?"

"Natsu returned to the Main House," he reminded. "Hiashi-sama called for her."

His face was entirely blank, making Tokuma sweat. "What are her symptoms?"

Tokuma swallowed. "From poison," Hoheto, the eldest male, said flatly. "In the event she was captured, she was to perish with them." Neji pinned him with a hard stare. "She doesn't have the training," he stressed. "She could reveal all our secrets. It was a precaution."

While Tokuma disapproved of it, their loyalty wasn't questioned. He was confident their captain wouldn't turn against them for a woman. And Neji didn't, but when he brushed past them, Tokuma shivered. "Know that her life has importance," he quietly told him. "Don't let it happen again."

"The clan Head wouldn't like this. You took an outcast as your lover and placed her above your clansmen."

"She knows nothing about the clan." Kou regarded him closely. "She may not have the memory, but it is clear Hyuuga blood runs in her." They bristled and Neji sharply added, "She has contributed information more than you imagined. She stays."

It needed to be strangled from his throat. "Then Hiashi-sama will remain unaware."

They were leaving when Neji ordered them, "Go to our lookout near the woods and decide who stays. Patrol the area for the next four days."

They knew why it was empty. Neji had isolated the man suspected of betrayal and to be sent there spoke of his distrust. Tokuma tried appealing. "But the Uchiha's are-"

"You can handle it," he told them and left.

…

It wasn't difficult infiltrating the Yamanaka complex. His vision allowed him to bypass the entire security. His hand twitched and Neji reigned back the urge to kill; they were to be allies soon enough. It was easy to find her signature from the rest; it was sluggish, barely any hint of chakra. She was in a lone room, far from the household. Once he determined there was no one near, Neji slipped in.

Relief overwhelmed him once Hinata was in his sight. Her breathing was uneven, her skin sleek with sweat. He crouched down. He felt for a pulse to assure himself, the heat of her skin dismaying him. He grabbed the medicinal brew beside her and pocketed it. Then very carefully, his arm fitted behind her back to lift her upright. Her head dropped to his shoulder. "Neji?" Her voice was weak.

He tucked a cloak around her and slowly hoisted her in his arms. "We're going back."

She sighed hotly, her skin burning. "Cold," she mumbled.

She was in a sort of haze. Neji debated. It may be better for her to stay here after all, safe and away from his clansmen. She murmured incoherently, buried herself deeper in his embrace and Neji made a decision. He stood, ready to map out an exit when the door opened.

Ino was standing by the corridor. He tried not to stiffen when she approached and felt Hinata's neck. "She's getting better." She tossed a small packet at them. "For her fever," she said. He grunted. "Lord Jiraiya wants all of us to assemble in his manor to discuss the Akatsuki and Uchiha's involvement," she told him before he left.

Tsunade and her nins, Neji thought. Then a thought struck him. "Will the Kazekage attend?"

Ino gave him a strange look. "Of course. They are allies."

Neji considered it. To bring Hinata was to make his words to the Kazekage false. The lord would most likely barter for Hinata if he found out. "Hinata will stay here then."

"She can't," Ino said flatly. "Her identity is already compromised."

"She'll stay at the temple."

"No one can protect her there if its attacked. Are you worried about the Kazekage?" she asked. "I think you know he called for her often." Neji twitched. So his assumptions were correct. "He won't notice her before all of us," Ino said irritably. "There are more important issues than your jealousy."

They returned. Much to Neji's relief, she recovered quickly. She asked where everyone else was and Neji diverted her to something more enjoyable.

…

It was much later when the meeting commenced. There were many nins present.

Her hood was raised, her eyes downcast. Sitting rows ahead was Neji representing the Hyuuga. Kiba, she learned, stood for the Inuzuka. And there was Ino as a leader among her clan. She was a powerful woman, Hinata admired.

It was difficult to figure out who belonged to which clan, but there were significant traits that made it easier. She looked towards a group of nins that were out of place. They definitely didn't belong to a clan or at least was the only one representing.

One of them was someone she saw before, Naruto was his name. The man with bright eyes mediated between them with ease, though there was a strain his smile and fire in his eyes. A familiar voice commanded the room next. "We have information on the Uchiha's movement. Recently we have demolished a base in–" Hinata ventured a glance. The Madame, Hinata realized with a jolt. She truly was a nin as was all those other women.

She thought of Sakura and Tenten. She still didn't know what happened to them.

"Itachi Uchiha works alone."

She looked up. The Uchiha's had the ability to generate their eyes to that strange red.

"He's brazenly walking around and no one has seen him?"

Hinata thought deeply.

"His brother is doing the same. If we can somehow capture the elder brother, the younger one is bound to follow. Neji, inform us what happened when you encountered him."

Now she wondered which Uchiha she saw from before.

She felt someone watching her. She glanced at Neji, but he was busy speaking. She thought Kou might be watching to make sure she didn't commit any wrongdoing. Sitting in place didn't bother her, just as it was in her profession. This was also a secure location; no enemy would dare attack now.

Hinata shifted. At the opposite end, the hard gaze of the Kazekage stared straight at her.


	5. june xx

**june xx**

_An unlikely bargain_

* * *

In his private room, the Kazekage had no trouble settling in silence.

Towards the end, she was quickly ushered up and away from the others to avoid detection, until they were stalled by the Kazekage's guards who called for Neji. They engaged in conversation and Hinata was pushed to the back. Whatever it was, a brief look of dismay passed over Neji's face. Then he looked at her and her heart dropped.

After staring at her face for a long moment, the Kazekage spoke. "You're well." Hinata nodded. "I heard about the attack on your home."

"I'm fine," she assured. Short, curt words worked well, Hinata thought. "How are you, my lord?"

He didn't answer. The quietness made her nervous and remembering her lessons, Hinata sought for that familiar role. There were no instruments or trays to serve him a drink. Asking him for one didn't seem important. Her fingers twitched. Conversing was not her best skill. To suddenly dance seemed unusual. She was not here as a guest, Hinata thought anxiously. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I… I cannot say."

"You are with the Hyuuga clan." It was apparent so Hinata said nothing. "You are not a nin," he said and her head lifted in surprise. Her build and countenance might have been telling, yet she couldn't even deceive another as Ino had. "I won't ask what you do. But I remember you as a geisha."

She tried not to fidget. "Thank you for your patronage," she said awkwardly to fill the silence. His mouth twitched and Hinata blinked. Not once in her memory did the intimidating lord smiled. "You like to listen to music," she ventured. He inclined his head. "I imagine you haven't the time for leisure anymore," and she regretted the words instantly.

He regarded her coolly. "Neither do you."

Hinata folded her hands. "You must be tired, my lord," she said, finally having the courage to observe his face. Dark circles rounded his eyes. He seemed to appreciate the sight of her stare, gazing back deeply. "I can prescribe something-" She hastily bowed her head. "If you permit it. It's not my place, but I – I'd like to help."

"That's not necessary."

A beat of silence. "Then it's better if I leave so you may rest–"

"You never did perform that night." She bit her lip, dread settling in. "I am in an alliance with Konoha and your clan," he then said. "This is a different proposition seeing as you are not involved in the battle. I'd ask for you to stay."

"It's not wise," Hinata said weakly.

"Five hundred gold."

"My lord–"

"Two thousand."

She wanted to look away, but his gaze arrested her. "That's–"

"Ten thousand. One night."

Hinata faltered. "Why?"

"I want your company," he said simply.

He didn't strike her as a forceful man, but his interest was definitely noted. It was harder to refuse because of the alliance. "I – I don't think that's appropriate, my lord."

He wasn't dissuaded. "I have information on the Akatsuki's goal. Tell your clansmen about the legends of the nine-tailed fox. Then send me a missive of your acceptance."

Hinata paled. He was entirely confident though she sensed no arrogance. He issued a command and expected obedience. But the information he withheld could help Neji. "I will inform them," she said.

…

Neji had incredible patience. As soon as she walked outside, his shadow stalked hers. He did not grab her or kiss her as she imagined. She felt his heavy stare throughout the walk and she thought of all the ways to settle him, the words to appease his temper. It was a good opportunity, she thought. The entrance to the base was within sight and he dropped down in front of her, a dark look encased in his eyes. "No," he gritted.

"It's nothing improper," she reasoned. "I will serve him drinks and entertain–" He stiffened. "Playing music," she quickly added. "He… he said he has information."

"He should have briefed Lord Jiraiya."

"But he did not," Hinata trailed. "Something about a fox from the legends?"

His jaw worked. She watched the storm in his eyes, the agitation of his body. "I'll be there."

She was certain his rage would only worsen. "He, uhm, has his own security."

"You slipped past them one time. I will act as your guard," he said flatly. It made her smile and annoyed, Neji finally pulled her close for a kiss. "I won't tolerate this a second time."

Hinata thought that highly unlikely. There was a boundary somewhere that Neji had to abide by and she was in a difficult position. She was willing to help and no matter his warnings, Neji grudgingly needed it. The Kazekage surely only sought for musicians – and there were many others Hinata knew who were more skillful. The lord seemed to pity her all those times. "Can he... can he do anything against you?" she asked nervously.

"No."

She breathed easier. As Neji ushered her to their room, Hinata reigned in mentioning the Kazekage's proposal. That he thought her company was worth thousands of gold bewildered her. She glanced at Neji who payed an undisclosed sum for her exclusivity back then. And against his team's wishes, he took her in. Neji gave her his attention when she suddenly kissed his cheek. "I," she started then turned red as the words nearly came out. He waited, but it was too soon, Hinata thought wildly. "I don't want you to be angry," she confessed instead.

His lips set in a line. "It's necessary," he said tersely and Hinata felt his withdrawal. "It's been a long day. Go to sleep, Hinata."

"Are you–"

"I need to discuss something with my team."

He strode out with a little more tension and Hinata was left wondering what Neji expected of their relationship.

* * *

Neji dropped the body. "Get the cleaning team down here," he commanded.

Neji shrugged off the tension in shoulders, his hand strained from excess use. There weren't enough enemies to settle his rage. The blood was washed away, bodies moved. Stone walls were intentionally broken down to conceal sword marks.

As they worked, he surveyed the night sky, a fleeting thought of Hinata's near admission days ago returned. He knew what she was going to say. Dismay filled him when she didn't but he was also mildly taken back at the slight relief, then conflicted on his own response. He already had her love and it was enough for him that she was bound to him. They needed no verbal declaration. It seemed Hinata placed importance on words, but he had already gone lengths to secure her to his side. That should have alerted her of her influence over him.

They've been stepping around each carefully since then and the Kazekage's interest only worsened it. She was becoming entangled in his affairs and it was getting harder to separate her from his commitment to duty. A faint whispering caught his attention, sounding urgent. His brows furrowed. The Byakugan revealed nothing. He was certain he heard a feminine voice, one that sounded familiar, but he couldn't place a memory to.

"Captain." He lifted a hand. There wasn't a whisper left. "We've cleared the Uchiha's hold over this section, but there is still no sighting of the target."

Sasuke Uchiha had hidden himself since their encounter and it spoke of his failure to find his own brother. "Leave it for now. We will continue eliminating their bases so the Nara clan can operate more easily." The Nara leader speculated someone on the council was collaborating with the Akatsuki, not that Neji was surprised. There was an abundance of hidden enemy operatives, one including his own team. It might have been too soon to eliminate the man, but he didn't forgive any slight against Hinata.

He rubbed his temple. It was a compulsion he needed to leash. He still didn't know who poisoned her that night and his men were becoming weary.

...

He found her in the medical bay. "Hinata, what happened to your companions after that night?" he questioned brusquely.

She looked up. "I don't know," she said quietly. "Ino-san doesn't seem to know either." She hesitated then. "Neji," the catch in her voice made his head turn. "I – I saw your enemy from before. One with red eyes."

He frowned. "Was he killed?"

"I was alone," she admitted. At his curse, she added, "I was hidden but he saw me."

There was edge to his voice. "Did he do anything?"

"No."

He mulled it over. Kou walked in. Hinata tried not to flinch, but it was almost instinctive whenever he looked at her. This time Neji noticed. Something in her dropped when she saw understanding dawn in his eyes. Kou stopped. Hinata decided to stay put and continued to say, "I couldn't see his face," she said. "But a strange shape manifested in his eyes."

Neji didn't break his stare. "What else?"

She ignored the meaning in his words and opted for ignorance. "Your men came back and escorted me home," she said, hoping her voice was steady. "I wanted you to know."

"Leave us."

Hinata started, uncertain who he was speaking to. Kou was the first to walk away and Hinata remained still when he brushed past her. There was an intent look in Neji's eyes. "It was dark," she said.

"Don't lie to me, Hinata."

"He surprised me one night," she said tentatively. Neji's gaze hardened. "He... said I was an outcast." When Neji remained silent, Hinata had that feeling again. A clue of her origin, anything, and Neji cloaked all evidence. There was no reason to suspect his dishonesty, but the thought took hold. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's not important."

"But they keep saying it," Hinata continued, frustrated. "What did I do wrong?"

The frantic note should have made him reveal it, but he steeled himself. "You did nothing wrong," he said, moving towards her.

"Do you know something about my past?" she asked and stepped back.

Neji stopped. "I don't."

It sounded truthful, but Neji always resorted to omissions. Hinata shook her head. "I – I need to think," she said and didn't look at him. She rounded the table where her concoctions lay unfinished.

Neji was still. A flicker of alarm passed through his face, but Hinata wasn't sure. "Where are you going?" he asked mildly.

Hinata felt a pulse in the air. She continued towards the door, certain that Neji wouldn't harm her. There were other means he could restrain her. "The market," she mumbled and fled without her basket. Two shadows followed her around the village until she was safely back within the enclosure.

...

She was bathing in a spring when he came in, dressed in gear and mask, a scroll in his hands.

Hinata brought the towel up to her chest and sank back into the water. There was tiredness in his every step until he wordlessly sat near her. Her nerves were tinkling. They hadn't resolve their issues yet and she knew Neji would never admit to any wrongdoing. But she pushed it away, feeling his exhaustion. "Neji?" she asked. A noncommittal grunt answered her. "Is everything alright?"

He loosened the binds around his hands. "I just needed to see you."

It sounded as if he drew strength from her. She didn't know what to say. All the unspoken truths hung in the air and Hinata almost regretted confessing. But it was Neji who first came to her, an admission on his part that eased her heart. She resumed bathing and occasionally felt his heavy gaze on her. "Do you want to come in?" she asked timidly.

She didn't see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Not this time, Hinata."

Her head ducked down.

The wash cloth glided down her skin and she imagined his touch, how carefully his fingertips traced her every curve. She yearned for the closeness they shared, when Neji completely focused on her with that adoration he rarely showed. There was an terse slide of a scroll opening. A quick glimpse saw he was examining its contents. Hinata touched her cheeks in embarrassment and faced away so he couldn't see. "What do you think of Ino Yamanaka?" he asked.

There was something he was expecting. "She's a good person," she said firmly.

His tone didn't betray anything. "Even when you know she's killed?"

"Yes." He removed the mask and there was a fatigue in him that Hinata couldn't recognize. "It doesn't matter to me," she said tenderly. She almost rose until she remembered she wore only a towel. Neji went to her instead, going on one knee to close the distance.

"I haven't kept anything from you," he said. "You witnessed all my secrets. I wanted to keep you safe." She swallowed, unable to fight it when he held her face. "Whatever happens from now on, you should know I do it for you. Do you understand?"

She did. He just told her the depth of his love. He leaned down and lightly pressed his mouth to hers, as if hesitant. She responded the way he wanted and when they parted, she was lightheaded. Neji gathered her close and she glided a small washing clothe down his cheek. His eyes closed. "What scent oils are you using?" he murmured. He nudged his face to her hair, down her cheek, to her neck and shoulders, breathing in deeply.

Hinata tried her best to tighten her towel, but his grip entrapped her. "Jasmine," she listed shakily when his mouth kissed her skin. They've done this before. The intimacy was still somehow shocking and it was the exciting press of his hips that kept her brave.

She squirmed, trying to tug the towel in place but Hinata knew it was futile – he was quicker. His fingers drifted across her thighs. She supposed it was a good thing this was a private bathing space. After he worked her to a climax, she slumped. To her disappointment, he secured her modesty. Her chin was lifted and Neji kissed her gently. "Thank you," he said. Hinata was left confused. Her body was tired, the pleasure fading. Neji had to be unfulfilled. She tugged on his hand. He searched her face and that knowing smile emerged. "I need to rest, Hinata."

"I didn't…" she trailed in a mumble.

"Let's go." She kept up with his pace and the door closed behind her. She quickly went to the dresser as he settled in. She thought he was already dozing by the time she was done, but his arm reached to pull her in as she climbed on the bed. "I meant to bring you to my chief," he murmured. "After all this is over."

Ino had explained to her the hierarchical structure of clans. She looked up at his face and found him staring thoughtfully. "Is that okay?" she asked.

She worried the discord it could bring. His team barely tolerated her. "It's fine," he dismissed.

His heartbeat remained steady and the sound lulled her to sleep.

* * *

It was not a good start to the day when Neji woke.

"Neji?" she asked, rousing him from sleep. "The, um, missive arrived," she continued and felt his body stiffen, "from the lord of Sunagakure." There was a request in his letter. Neji told her to ignore it, but Hinata thought it wasn't wise. She was changing, her back turned. He pinned her against the wall, her gasp muffled. It didn't take long to remind her that she didn't need to consider other men's preference and they finished soon after. There was a meeting he needed to attend. He excused her exclusion due to her impending performance and she didn't think twice.

It was decided Neji would not accompany her to the Kazekage's manor. He did not object; he didn't want his authority and allegiance to be questioned. Without his say, her usual two guards assigned themselves to her protection. Perhaps this separation was for the better. She needed to understand there were sensitive matters that couldn't be disclosed.

His lord Jiraiya was seated at the front and beside him was the lord of Sunagakure. With his interest in Hinata, the possibility of recruiting her as a mistress rose. To think the Kazekage still sighted her among the assembly before was disconcerting. Their last exchange forced Neji to acknowledge her, but he didn't claim her as part of his team. Which was true and Neji would leave it to whatever conclusion the lord drew. Not that Neji would admit he omitted some details, but it was trivial compared to the war.

"There seems to be another elder Uchiha associated with the Akatsuki. With Itachi Uchiha, we suspect the Uchiha clan will soon embroil in a civil war."

If it finally meant the end of that cursed clan, Neji was willing to handle more work. His clansmen began murmuring, drawing the lord's attention. "We will participate in engaging the Uchiha's stronghold after final preparations." He caught the Nara leader's eye. It would take months to launch the attack, but it was set.

By chance, Neji saw the Kazekage tilt his head. Suddenly alerted, he discreetly watched. He could be trying to locate Hinata again. He didn't. Neji knew it was a matter of time until Hinata appeared before him again. The Kazekage was a very patient man. All it would take was for Neji to relocate her and see what happened. Then again, Hinata wouldn't be with him either – and Neji already decided they wouldn't part.

He just needed to accept the inevitable. As did Hinata. Whatever nonsense Ino Yamanaka was feeding her, Neji knew it was difficult to erase the suggestion once it took hold. He wanted her alive and safe, and that couldn't be if she tried doing a nin's work.

The Kazekage spared him a glance. Neji returned it coolly with as much respect as he could muster.

...

As Hinata fastened on a ribbon, she belatedly realized it was the same mend of cloth that fashioned her attire that night. She was ready. She made her way to the roof where her guards waited. She reached for the knob when her shoulder was grabbed and a fist suddenly clenched her hair, her mouth covered by another. Neji gave her one last deep kiss, a warning in his white stare before he was gone.

The rushing wind cooled her heated cheeks as she was taken to the Kazekage's manor.

He was reading when she came in. His eyes briefly flickered to hers and to Hinata's astonishment, it dropped to examine her robes. It was too quick for Hinata to absorb it. He continued to read. There was an open seat across of him, instruments already selected. As she approached, the lord stood to welcome her. "Please, you don't need to-"

"Indulge me."

Hinata was speechless and unnoticed, the Kazekage rounded the table to take the tips of her fingers and guide her to the seat beside him.

He never did specify how long she would stay which bothered Neji; she was prepared to stay for the whole night. She also needed information and Hinata didn't want to ruin his mood. He was still standing and startled, Hinata registered he was waiting for her to sit. She did, already reaching for an instrument. He rarely talked, choosing to read over reports. The sun had already set as she played a tune and tried not to fidget when the Kazekage occasionally stopped to watch her. "What's your name?"

His voice was deeper and raspier than she remembered. She cleared her throat. "Hinata." She didn't think an introduction was needed on his part, but he was taking her in and she realized he awaited it. "You are the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara," she said, careful to pronounce it. He measured her in a way she didn't understand and Hinata explained, "You are the talk among women, my lord."

"I see."

They didn't speak for quite some time. Sleepiness took her vision and Hinata straightened before her eyes shut again. The Kazekage was still awake and reading, expecting her to continue. Hinata sipped a drink. The swinging clock told her it had been two hours since her arrival. She gripped the instrument. "My lord," she began tentatively. He gave her his attention. "Your end of the bargain, if you please."

He set down the papers. "Of course." He gestured her to continue playing. "I assume you've heard the legends of spirit beasts?"

The Inuzuka came to mind. Neji mentioned it in passing. "Is it like the Inuzuka clan?"

He eyed her. "No. These are godly spirits that inhabit a human host to gain a shape in this world." Her skin prickled. "They will overpower the host to freely roam in their original form. Their strength is devastating." Hinata tried to concentrate on playing. "There was a suspicion that certain villages entrapped these spirits in humans. Those hosts act as a container for the spirits. They must have strong wills to not let it take over."

"Is there someone you know?" she asked cautiously.

He gave her a long glance. Hinata bravely endured it. Finally, his lips curled the barest hint. "It's hard to tell."

Disappointment filled her. "Oh," she didn't mean to say. If he noticed her slip, he didn't acknowledge it. Hinata racked through her thoughts. He had hinted the Akatsuki obtained the identities of these people. She could tell Neji. Her spirits lifted, Hinata smiled. "Thank you, my lord."

Shockingly, he asked, "Would you like to know one?"

She was hopeful. "Yes."

"Then I will send a missive to you for another time."

It didn't register at first. "My lord?"

"You will come back when I say. Do you dance?"

Hinata mulled over it. The information was valuable. Neji needed it, she thought. "I do." He didn't reply and Hinata broke their gaze. "Good night, my lord," she said.

He was deep in thought to notice her curtsy.

* * *

Surprisingly, her guards dropped her off at a temple. "Someone will escort you back soon," they told her. "Our captain arranged this."

There was trouble, she thought with dread. A priestess escorted her in. "A Hyuuga?" someone mused.

Hinata whipped around and found an acolyte leaning against the wall. "I - I don't know what you're talking about."

"I am quite familiar with the Hyuuga clan. Is your captain Neji?" she said with a secret smile. A cover, Hinata reminded herself. She knew some of them weren't ordinary citizens. "Tell him the clouds never parts for me." Her skin was healthy from the sun, her multicolored hair exotic, and Hinata felt completely inferior. "He'll know what I mean."

There was a sway in her hips as she left, unnerving her. Remembering the night air was warm, she decided to wait outside. There were more women in the temple than she realized and she heard the familiar click of metal each time they walked, how shadows swiftly came through tall windows. Hinata rubbed her arms. A flash of blonde hair and Hinata blinked in incredulity as Ino appeared. "Ino-san," she said.

She smiled. "I'm here to take you back." As Hinata tried to say something, Ino merely tugged her into motion. "I heard the Kazekage requested for you."

Hinata paused. How she managed to obtain that information, Hinata didn't know. Only the Hyuuga should have known. Deciding it wasn't a risk, Hinata divulged, "I don't know what to do."

"It's what you've been doing for the past few years," Ino said with amusement.

She hesitated. "Neji–"

"It doesn't matter what he feels," Ino said. "Remember this, Hinata," she said. Hinata looked back with wide eyes. "These are separate matters. Neji knows you won't betray him." It hung in the air and for some reason, she felt obliged to nod. "The Kazekage has information you want and he's willingly to give it to you for a price. That is your company and nothing more. This is called leverage, Hinata."

She understood, but there was something beneath Ino's words that cautioned her. "I can help Neji," she mumbled.

Her smile widened. "And I'll help you."

…

She stood as heavy steps came through the door. She was off and running towards him, and Neji caught her. There was a quiet sigh from him. "Neji," she said excitedly. "The beast spirits of legends may inhabit people." He froze. "I think your enemy may be obtaining the identities of these people."

He lowered her to floor. "The Kazekage divulged this to you?" he asked slowly.

She didn't notice him reaching for a pouch. "He implied it, but I think it's possible."

He paused. "I'll inform my lord. Well done, Hinata."

She beamed. "The Kazekage says he will tell me one whom he knows."

His hand closed over something. "He would?"

"When he calls for me again," she said tentatively.

His mood shifted. She didn't know what he felt, but the news wasn't welcomed. "You agreed."

"I...I thought it was a good opportunity," she said. "Was it wrong?"

It wasn't. Neji had to clench his teeth. His priorities were mixing and it was starting to affect his rationality. "You were right." Her eyes lit up and Neji tiredly pushed back the mess. She was glowing with happiness and Neji decided to indulge. "Hinata, can you get me that ointment?" he said, his face blank.

It was a jar on the top shelf. She reached her hands up to wrap around the thick base when her wrists were swiftly bound together. She stared. "Neji?" she asked shakily.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist to carry her. He gently laid her down on the mattress and she was too embarrassed to meet his gaze as he unhooked his guards. It dropped to the floor and he unbuttoned his uniform. She started when a hand lay on her thigh. Her heart pounded. It felt her skin and met the curve of her hips. Sensations began flaring her body and her legs shifted.

Another hand stopped her movements. "You were with the Kazekage today," he said and she felt the bed depress from his weight. "I had to endure the entire day with the thought. My men think you're a distraction. They're not wrong."

"I–"

He kissed her and it felt like a long time until she made sense of the world again.

The morning light seeped in and Hinata woke, alerted to the sound of Neji preparing. His back was to her and she raised the sheets. Unbidden, she remembered something. "I was at the temple last night," she said. "There… was a woman who knew you." He turned, looking indifferent and her heart pounded. She debated lying, but it might be a secret message. "She told me the clouds never part?"

She waited for him to address it. He didn't, choosing to polish his weapons. Her heart fell when he said, "They have the perfect cover. We can move around freely there."

Her hands pressed together anxiously. "Is this another of your contacts?" she asked.

"Yes. We planned to exchange information from my previous assignment but I was preoccupied when I met you."

"Oh."

"The intel should advance my original plans," he continued, oblivious to her sudden stillness.

"I see," she mumbled.

He was ready to go.

His eyes flicked to her for a split second, as if waiting for a kiss that she always gave before he left, but a part of her didn't want to and she was guilty when he swiveled to the door. Before he passed her, he turned and lifted her out of the bed and she was forced to clutch his shoulders. His hips pressed against hers and she nearly shook, feeling his arousal. Completely unlike his aloof demeanor just seconds ago. "Don't fret, Hinata," he said. "You are all I need."

He set her back down and with a burst of courage, Hinata yanked him back down and quickly pressed a kiss to his mouth. His eyes were wide by only a margin but Hinata caught it. Her back hit the bed and she was breathless when he ravaged her mouth. "If it wasn't for the mission," he said raggedly . She watched the warring urges in his eyes as he composed himself. "I'll be back soon, Hinata."

"Be safe," was all she could say.

* * *

The Kazekage sent her a letter.

It detailed their next meeting along with another small note. Enclosed in the scroll was a thin jade ornament. Hinata bit her lip. She received another message from Ino and it outlined techniques Hinata was uncomfortable with. She read the note from the Kazekage. Excitement ran through her veins, the pound of her heartbeat loud. She'd obtained sensitive information, one that wouldn't be discussed until the next gathering. The lord expected her to be there. He was somehow curious about her – a leverage, Ino had said with a glint in her eyes.

She waited for Neji and busied herself by making more medicine. It could be her imagination, but there were fewer men in the compound recently. When they came back, her treatment of their wounds might finally improve her standing. She was not just the lover of their captain as they thought. He walked through the door in the afternoon and Hinata jumped up to explain. His response wasn't what she expected. "No," he said harshly. "I said to stop this, Hinata."

She somehow found her voice. "We agreed I will meet with the Kazekage again," she said.

"That was my only agreement. I didn't say you could join me for the next assembly."

"But Neji," she protested. "I already know what's going on. Why can't I-"

"You only need to stay by my side," he said. "Not run around endangering yourself."

Her heart squeezed. It was exactly what she's been doing the moment she arrived in these closed walls, just like her time with Tsunade. "I am not someone you can command," she said. His features were hard. She looked straight at him and there was an ache in her heart.

"You agreed," he said tightly. "You knew what you were getting into when you stayed with me."

"It doesn't mean I have to remain idle," she said with a hitch. "I want to help."

"You have no business doing things you cannot do." Words were stuck in her throat and her eyes blurred from the sudden tears. He sighed harshly. "Hinata, I only meant you shouldn't involve yourself."

It was his fierce response that disturbed her the most. He wanted to keep two lives separate and she knew there was no compromise. "It's too late," she managed to say. "You…You brought me into your world. I've helped you, Neji."

"I didn't want it."

She had no ground, she realized. "We have nothing to discuss," she said, voice shaky. "I – I don't want to see you."

Neji watched as she stormed out with grace. The hours she needed to calm down weighed heavily on his mind. He ran a hand over his face. He really should have killed her that night. As he waited, the night came. He stood, fitting his gloves until a nin finally reported to him. She was staying at the Yamanaka complex.

He allowed her to be away the first night. The second night, he stalked to the complex and stopped. There was someone in his way. Ino allowed a certain distance. The Byakugan aided his search when he returned the next day. She was crying. Neji withdrew.

…

A certain Hyuuga nin was in a dilemma. Hinata had run to the Yamanaka complex in a fit of tears a week ago.

He could proceed onward, but those Yamanaka nins looked too devious as they stood guard. He didn't know why they were on high alert. They were allies but he didn't want to risk any aggravation. The entire thing exaggerated him. With a possible war brewing and the Hyuuga clan's success on the line, he didn't want to be involved in the scandal when Hinata was revealed to the clan.

A small bird flew over him and he lifted an arm for it to land. A missive told him to return. His brows furrowed. Did they not know he was responsible for their captain's valuable… _companion? _His judgment told him otherwise. His duty was to serve the highest order and with great apprehension, left the surveillance.

Their captain shot him a look once he walked in. He followed orders to the letter and he nodded to convey Hinata was safe. There was no way Neji wouldn't know about her whereabouts. Their captain wasn't one to chase after a woman – they liked to think it wasn't just stubbornness.

He hid a message delivered to him by a Yamanaka accomplice. It told of their next move, mostly concerning the Kazekage. He somehow had a feeling Hinata was involved. Their captain wouldn't be pleased.

"Our lord wants us to join him," Neji said with distaste. "We leave by the hour." They quietly obeyed. They knew why he was in a bad mood. Her guards, usually on standby, joined them although Kou remained in the compound. Unlike bawdy houses, this resident was private, one that their lord Jiraiya usually visited. It wasn't for the pleasure, they thought as the women enticed them with a crook of a finger. There were hidden weapons on them.

Their captain talked to the representatives of other clans, Naruto joining them later. Neji returned in a worse mood than before. "The lord isn't here yet."

They glanced at the dens where nins frequented. "Will you be joining us, captain?" Tokuma asked hesitatingly.

Neji rarely indulged, though they knew he released tension elsewhere in more private quarters. But Hinata was still missing. Neji made an uninterested grunt and stalked past them. He never involved himself in his captain's affairs. Yet it didn't sit right to watch him go through the jeweled curtain where an infamous courtesan entertained her guests.

* * *

**TBC**

_EDITED: All chapters edited on March 2016. _

_I think it's obvious what plot I'm incorporating but it's fun manipulating how it proceeds like how I revived the entire Uchiha clan. There's some questionable intentions from Gaara too, that mysterious Uchiha and what is everyone's next move._


End file.
